Confessions of a Weasley Lady
by x-Andrea-Marie-x
Summary: Forbidden love, nosy friends and trapped in an unsuitable body. This fic follows the epic quest of Ginny Weasley to snag, snog and shag the boy of her dreams. GWDM
1. September 3 to September 14

_This is just a funny fic... I don't really know how it will end up... it DOES NOT tie in with any of my other fics. I also know it doesn't really fit in with Ginny's character...but she's the girl we know least about and ... yeah. It was inspired by Louise Rennison's Georgia Nicholson series, Planet Janet by Dyan Sheldon and the Very Secret Diaries by Cassandra Claire._

_Many of the names are from Shakespeare. XD. I have no imagination. And yes, I did make up a lot of people for the sake of this story. And yes, I re-used the name Marie Labelle because she's my character. XD_

_Each chapter will be about 15 days/2 weeks/half a month long. Approximately. LOL. I just need a definite-ish division. LOL_

_(I edited it. Ginny is now in 6th year. LOL. It works better for a story I'm planning to write. XD)_

_Read/Review/Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Monday September 3_

_7:15 AM, Dormitory_

Another year back at Hogwarts. Woe is me. Broke up with Dean Thomas over the summer. Finally. Wish I hadn't, though. He's looking v. fit now, he must have been on working out or something.

Anyway, so where was I? Oh yes, I'm back at Hogwarts. Again. In this dormitory. Again. With these same four other people. Again. Stupid rich, pretty, smart (although not as smart as Hermione), Italian Portia. Slutty, stupid Marie Labelle. And Mellie, my buddy and advisor, although she is a bit dim. Also, there's Diana, always preaching about virginity and no sex and everything; I ignore her. Thank God I only have one more year (actually two since this year hasn't officially started yet.) in this prison. Hermione is next door; she's nice, but she obviously has the hots for Harry; thank God I gave up on him. Stupid git.

Thank God again I'm not a prefect (He must be on my side); of course, Portia is our Gryffindor Female Sixth-Year prefect. I'm not surprised, nor angry; I honestly don't care.

But I don't mind Portia. She lends me money. Then she forgets, so I don't have to pay her back.

_8:32 PM, Common Room_

So much homework. WE'VE ONLY BEEN HERE TWENTY-FOUR HOURS! V. annoying. At least Peeves was making a racket during Potions. We couldn't work, as he'd blown up a couple of cauldrons and half the class had to go to the hospital wing. Not me, though. Good thing, too. Rumour has it Janette's eyebrows won't grow back. Ever. Poor girl. I never liked her, anyway.

_Tuesday September 4_

_8:11 AM, Breakfast_

Harry's the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He's back on the team, now Umbridge is gone and Fudge believes Dumbledore. Now it's just Harry, Ron and me on the team. Dear lord...I'm a chaser, though, since Harry's seeker. Maybe I'll be a seeker when he leaves. Assuming I don't DIE before then. It's so dangerous here.

I don't think Harry's as fanatical as he'd complained Wood was. Thank goodness.

_6:33 PM, Corridor_

Stupid Malfoy being stupid. He cursed Ron, and there was a bit of a kerfuffle, and Ron ended up with green hair and Malfoy was unable to stand because of a jelly-legs hex. It was quite funny, I have to say. If he weren't a Malfoy, I'd say he looks kind of hot this year. Shut up, shut up!

Curse these normal diaries. Hermione gave it to me; she said she her mum got it for her but she didn't want it. It's muggle, so at least I know it's not posessed with You-Know-Who. But if I write anything discrimiating (or do I mean incriminating? Both, I guess.) in here, it's open for the world to see.

_Wednesday September 5_

_7:20 PM, dormitory_

Curse this diary again. Hermione found it. She was about to read it. I nearly had to hex her to get it away. I've had it for less than a week. What would have happened if I write something REALLY incriminating? Honestly. I think I'm going to have to disilliusion you, my dear diary.

_Saturday September 8_

_6:58 AM, dormitory_

I disillusioned you. I forgot that when I disillusion things I often can't find them. Took THREE DAYS for me to find you, dear diary. Strong enough spell? Nothing eventful happened, though, so it's not such a tragedy. Anyway...quidditch practice soon... why the hell does Harry want us on the pitch in this ungodly hour of the morning?

_8:12 AM, Hospital Wing_

I nearly killed myself at quidditch practice because of that stupid Harry and stupid Malfoy. No one except me and Mellie know that I have a weakness for boys in quidditch uniforms. I've gotten used to them though, being on the team, but I was sort of shocked when I saw Harry wearing his uniform this year. Really shocking, he's really good-looking... You could have knocked me over with a crisp wrapper. Anyway... so I was flying, being chaser-ish, and I saw Harry and I wobbled a bit, but I was OK, but I kept looking at him but I didn't want him to know I was looking...I could not get enough of him. I was innocently chasing the quaffle like I was supposed to, when the Slytherins decided to make an appearance.

I didn't know I had a weakness for men in leather trousers. Draco came into the stands with his ugly friends. I sort of saw him but didn't really notice what he was wearing. Then, he started dancing on the stands. He was actually impersonating Harry riding a broom, but it looked more like he was doing the hokey-pokey. Immature little twit. I made the mistake of looking at him. And, from what I saw, he has got a v. shapely buttocks. I felt like I had been hit in the stomach with a bludger, which would have been impossible, because it was hitting my shoulder at the time.

I kind of fell but managed to hold on and fly back down to the ground. Needless to say, the bloke who was trying out for beater will NOT make the team.

I'm here now and Madam Pomfrey is tutting angrily, muttering on about injuries here and how quidditch should be banned. Shut up, stupid woman!

_9:02 PM, Common room_

People have been feeling bad for me all day because I shattered my shoulder. It doesn't hurt at all and Madam Pomfrey mended it before you could say "leather trousers" but I was getting attention and someone even brought me chocolates. I should break bones more often.

_Sunday September 9_

_1:09 PM, Dormitory_

Hermione came in. She was acting v. depressed because Harry doesn't notice her.

I said, full of wisdomosity, "He's a boy. Boys are stupid. Therefore, he is stupid."

"Harry's not stupid!" Hermione cried.

"Not stupid," I agreed, "but he is a boy. Boys don't take hints."

"Why not?" she asked.

I looked at her. "What's wrong with you? I thought you were brilliant!"

She looked flustered. "I am-I'm not-whatever-but why?" she whined.

"Stop talking," I commanded, "I don't want to talk about this. He's Harry. You're going to have to do something drastic to get his attention." I thought my tone was final.

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

I groaned. "I don't know. A love potion. Or show him your bongos."

She looked at me agog. "What?" she shrieked.

"Love potion," I repeated, "it's not that complicated, if mum could make one. Remember, she was telling us about that time she made one?"

"No...the second thing." she looked at me slyly.

"I was kidding."

"What was it?" she persisted.

"I said, 'show him your bongos.'" I rolled my eyes. WHY DOES SHE CARE? Surely...she's not THAT desperate?

"Hmm..." she said.

"Don't say 'hmm'! Why are you 'hmm'ing?"

"Just thinking..." she said. She looked down, as if realizing she had boobs for the first time. If I hadn't accidentally walked in on her changing one day (a day I'd still like to forget...), I'd never think she had boobs either. But she has a body many girls (i.e. me) would be envious of; no wonder Harry's never noticed her. She always wears bulky sweaters and sweatpants. I, on the other hand, are what some would call, petite. I'm so skinny and I have no boobs or bum, and my legs and arms are really stickish.

"I was kidding. Don't do it." I said again.

Hermione didn't say anything, but smiled slyly and left.

_Wednesday September 12_

_8:41 PM, dormitory_

Thank God Malfoy didn't show up again at practice. And Thank God that he wasn't wearing leather trousers. We have a team now, if you can call it that. The beaters are rather dim (not unlike Fred and George; it must go hand in hand: stupidity and being a beater) and the other two chasers are pretty good, but not very fast. I hope I can get a new broomstick...like that'll ever happen. Anyway...early to bed, early to rise. I am frightfully tired, and I really must get my beauty sleep.

_Friday September 14_

_After Quidditch Practice_

I spend more time playing quidditch than I do on my hair; I never thought that would EVER happen. Well, it has. . I was wrong about Harry not being a fanatic. Malfoy came this time, but not wearing his leather pants. He was actually quiet this time, studying the team intently. It's become sort of a tradition that the quidditch captains come and watch other teams' practices. Honestly... he looks perfect. Er... I mean.. perfectly stupid... I hope. I mean... oh God. I heard him talking in the corridor to someone...his voice. It's so cold and drawly, but...I like the sound. Oh God. Did I just admit that? Oh God. I'm not falling for him, am I? AM I? I hope not. I really don't want to have to commit suicide... although it would be easier that way than if Mum found out how I felt.

Anyway, I DO NOT LIKE DRACO MALFOY. NO MALFOY NO MALFOY NO MALFOY! But the sound of his voice... SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

_

* * *

_

_More notes:_

_V. very_

_The discriminating/incriminating is a mistake that my friend Erin often makes... too funny to pass up._

_The Draco in leather trousers has been done in many-a-fanfictions, but I read it first in the Draco trilogy by Cassandra Claire. I imagine he would be quite hot in them. Anyway...I didn't invent it. LOL_

_v. shapely buttocks is sort of a play on an inside joke. It's supposed to be legs... but whatever. I'll work that in later._

_Bongosboobs. My friend Andrea uses it, I don't know where she got it LOL. I didn't want to use nunga-nungas because I felt like it would have been copying XD_


	2. September 19 to September 29

_Comments on Reviews for chapter 1:_

_Thanks ** marchione**, ** wcoastgirl**, **lostfish **for reviewing!_

_**Xani- **I know...my other stories are the I LOVE YOU BUT I HATE YOU kind of thing...but I needed a change! LOL_

_**Kittybro-** Yes, I know it looks like Confessions of Georgia Nicolson...it inspired me to write this fstory! I'm glad you like it!_

_Just so you know, story is set in 2003-2004 because the year and day match up :P._

_Read/Review/Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 2

* * *

**_

_Wednesday September 19_

_11:22 PM, dormitory, After Hermione's Birthday "Party"_

Hermione came in, looking very happy. We were partying in the common room, but as it's a school night, we had to close down our party at eleven. "Why are you looking so happy?" I asked.

"Harry noticed me!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"He noticed you?" I said, incredulously. "How? What did you do?"

She smiled slightly. "I dazzled him with my...wits."

"Wow," I said. "Good job!"

She nodded vigorously, then skipped out of the room, still beaming.

_Thursday September 20_

_7:08 AM, Dormitory_

_Merde. _ I've just discovered I've got a huge spot on my chin. Stupid spot. I learned my lesson using creams and stuff last year. Maybe Hermione has something; her face is always clear. Sometimes Muggles are smarter than they let on.

Take this summer for instance. Hermione and Harry were able to bring a vellytision or whatever they're called and a player for movies. We watched a lot of brilliant films like Grease and Aladdin and many other films that were so cool but I cannot remember the name of at the moment. Muggle actors are actually quite fit-looking. I'd shag half of them in the blink of an eye.

But none of them are as hot as Draco.

SHUT UP!

_Friday September 21_

_6:24 PM, Dormitory_

I tried the stuff Hermione gave me. It worked. Amazing! Those sneaky muggles.

_Saturday September 22_

_8:51 PM, Common Room_

There are two things I've realized; Draco never forgets to come to a quidditch practice and Britain never forgets to rain. I was sopping wet at the end of a four hour practice and Draco was standing in the stands holding an umbrella, wearing his leather trousers.

I headed back up to the school wringing out my hair, which was quite pointless, as it was still raining. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so naturally, I walked smack into Draco Malfoy, sending his umbrella one direction, his clipboard another, spattering mud all over his sexy pants. Well...the pants themselves aren't sexy but he is when he's wearing them. SHUT UP!

Anway, I looked at him and he looked at me and we had like... speechless messages. His grey eyes locked onto my brown ones and for half a second, he was totally struck dumb, but that could have been because he was so angry. He looked v. nice without that sneer on his face.

But then he scowled at me and muttered about expensive pants and ran to retrieve his umbrella, leaving me on my bum in the mud.

_Monday September 24_

_8:58 PM, Common Room_

I am officially scarred for life. I may never eat again. I fear I will die a virgin. I did not need to see that. It is painful to write about, but I feel I must, partly because it might help ease the pain.

I was walking down the corridor with Ron after the two of us went to practice quidditch together; there was no practice tonight, but the pitch was free, so we took advantage of it.

We heard a strange sound from inside a broom closet, and I said it could be Mrs Norris and that she might be locked inside.

Ron opened the door and he screamed and I screamed, then Hermione and Harry screamed and Harry couldn't get his hand out of her shirt. I would have laughed if it had not been so disturbing. Harry looked at me, then at Ron and Hermione then he turned bright red.

I looked at him and he smiled weakly. Hermione glared at him. "Get your hand out of there," she commanded.

"I can't," he said. "It's... stuck." his voice was panicky and his green eyes were wide with fear. I let out a snort of laughter.

"Stuck!" she moaned, "how can it be stuck? Honestly, Harry. What's wrong with you? You can fall a million feet from your broomstick or lose all the bones in your arm and you can keep your head, but you get caught with a girl and you just paralyze."

Ron guffawed stupidly, staring more at Hermione's chest than anything else. "Ron," I warned.

"S-s-sorry," he chortled, looking away.

Hermione yanked Harry's arm out and smoothed her shirt in a dignity-at-all-times sort of way.

She grabbed Harry's arm and pushed past Ron and me, blushing furiously.

"What do you reckon..." Ron mused.

Something I never wanted to see. My brother's friend's hand up my friend's shirt. Disturbing. The only way it would have been worse is if Ron had been in Harry's place. Or Hermione's place. Although, I'd have hated to be Hermione in that situation. Well...I guess it wouldn't have been too bad to be Hermione up until we opened the door.

_Wednesday September 26_

_7:58 AM, Breakfast_

I got a letter! I just got a letter! I just got a letter! I wonder who it's from! I never get letters, unless they're from Mum asking me to mind Ron as she believes he's going to go off and do something stupid (again). But this one isn't from Mum because a) that wasn't our owl and b) it's not her handwriting.

I tore it open and it said,

_Ginny,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement. The place where Harry did that thing in fifth year. Take his invisibility cloak. Friday at 8:30._

_Love?_

I knew instantly this was probably not from someone I normally talk to. There was no signature. It was a boy's writing, though. I don't know how I could tell. Who would want to meet me, and who knows Harry has an invisibility cloak? No idea. Who would like me? I must admit, it's a bit thrilling to have a secret admierer! Anyway...I must find a way to get the cloak without Harry noticing and not get any spots or muss up my hair at the same time. Good thing we don't have a quidditch practice on Friday.

_6:00 PM, Common Room_

I'm going to get the cloak while Harry's at quidditch practice.

"Harry," I groaned, staggering up to him, where he was lounging on a sofa, his arms around Hermione. I actually felt ill, seeing those two together.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed. I hadn't spoken to him since the v. scary incident on Monday.

"Cramps," I moaned, clutching my stomach. "I don't think I'll be able to ride a broomstick...I'm just going to go to bed, if that's alright." I'm such a good actress!

"Yes, yes, fine," he said quickly, obviously not in the mood to discuss my menstrual cycle. Thank Goodness he's so slow... I used that excuse (for real, though) to get out of quidditch practice last week. It's handy being a girl.

_6:41 PM, Boys' Dormitory_

Harry should hide his invisibility cloak better. It was at the bottom of his trunk, rolled up in some of his robes, under a stack of books. He should also get a better lock; I opened his trunk with _Alohomora_. Was a snap. No one noticed me. And Harry won't notice. His trunk is such a mess anyway.

_7:46 PM, Dormitory_

Another spot on my nose. I'm going to have to ask Hermione for that stuff. What will I do with my hair? What will I wear? Oh dear... this is so much more complicated than I'd bargained for. Thank goodness I brought along some nice clothes. I could wear the sparkly purple top with the jeans... or the black top with the skirt...and my hair! Should I wear it up? Down? Sideways? I have a bit of a headache thinking about all this, I must go to bed now.

_Thursday September 27_

_1:40 AM, Dormitory_

Oh dear. I just had a dream. I got all dressed up and I went, but it was Ron playing a prank and I found Harry and Hermione doing things I'd rather not think about.

I have a crick in my neck. Tomorrow...today...Thursday, whatever you'd call it... will not be fun. I can tell. I'll bet I'm erupting with spots, like Eloise Midgeon. I'll go back to sleep and I'll wake up as a giant pimple with pimples.

_1:59 AM, Dormitory_

I will not go to sleep. If I do not sleep, I cannot erupt in pimples. Must...stay...awake... zzzz.

_8:13 AM, Breakfast_

I was right, today will be hell. I have quidditch from right after school until dinner, and again AFTER dinner. I still have a crick in my neck. And I can't use the cramps excuse again.

_Friday September 28_

_8:09 AM, Breakfast_

Draco wasn't at quidditch last night. I have no idea why. I don't care though, nope, I don't care at all. Well, maybe a little. SHUT UP!

My stomach is churning and I'd take a sickie if I didn't have a quiz in History of Magic. Maybe someone will admit to wanting to meet me, but Mellie says the chances are a bit low. I had to tell her, omitting the part about the invisibility cloak, because she wouldn't stop badgering me.

_3:43 PM, dormitory_

Not even five hours to go! I think I'll wear my tight jeans and corset-type top. Mum would kill me if she saw me wearing it (or if Ron tells her). Last time we were in Diagon Alley, I made Hermione take me into Muggle London so I could shop. I got some pretty cool stuff. I still owe Hermione about fifty galleons.

So...all I've yet to do is wash my hair, cleanse my face, paint my nails, put make-up on, do my hair and get dressed.

_8:02 PM, dormitory_

I can't find my glittery pink strawberry-kiwi lip gloss! _Merde_!

_8:04 PM, dormitory_

Found it. I disillusioned it because Mellie kept borrowing it. It was in my sock drawer, invisible. I'd never have found it if I didn't realize that my socks were too boring and I should wear the stripey ones instead. I must be off.

_9:12 PM, Dormitory_

Outrageous. No one showed up. I waited in the hall for twenty minutes, taking the cloak off the first five. The door wasn't there, so I summoned it or whatever you do to make the door appear. And there was no one in the room. Then I left. Stupid idiot, probably someone playing a prank.

_Saturday September 29_

_10:03 AM, Breakfast_

I got another letter. Scary. I think I have a stalker.

_Ginny,_

_I just wanted to look at you, and I know you'd come. I'd disillusioned myself, but I watched you, your shimmering beauty radiating the corridor. My disillusionment spells aren't quite as strong as yours, and I am able to see myself now; I'd hate to have to go about life invisible... and it would be very awkward and a bit creepy to kiss you. Although, I do feel invisible when you don't notice me, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I'm going to ask you to meet me again, but I'm not sure when/where._

_Love?_

_P.S. That top you wore was really nice. Wear it again, I beg you._

What a total pervert. I can't decide if I want to know who it is or not. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone looking at me or looks like he was disillusioned last night.

_10:44 AM, Common Room_

What if it's not a guy? What if it's some lezzie freak stalking me? Not that I think lezzies are freaks, but I wouldn't want to have one stalking me.

_11:09 AM, Common Room_

It would be really creepers to snog a girl. Or do anything more than snogging. I fear I've given myself a stomach ache.

_

* * *

"I dazzled him with my...wits." is from 10 Things I Hate About You, one of the best movies I've ever seen. Watch it if you haven't seen it!_

_Merde - the french word for a swear which I will not type here because I only use it when I stub my toe and I'm around small children. It's just my luck that I curse when kids are around. I don't know why. I'm sure you're glad to know that little anecdote._

_"England (Britain) never forgets to rain" is from Planet Janet by Dyan Sheldon._

_"speechless messages" - Merchant of Venice by none other than William Shakespeare!_

_"Dignity at all times.." you guessed it! Georgia Nicolson series!_


	3. October 1 to October 14

_Comments on Reviews on chapter 3:_

_Thank you, **Vanessa-Black and Zabini and kittybro!**_

_Read/Review/Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Monday October 1_

_8:02 AM, Breakfast_

Ahh! ANOTHER LETTER!

_Ginny,_

_I need to talk to you. Tonight at eight. In the third floor corridor. It's not forbidden any more._

OK, I think I overreacted. That was _obviously_ Ron's writing. I looked down the table and he nodded but didn't look at me.

_8:09 AM, Still Breakfast_

Honestly. It's like a peck-I mean pack-of owls. This one was from Looney-err, Luna.

_Ginny,_

_Meet me in the first floor loos at a quarter to 9 tonight._

I sure am popular!

_8:43 PM, Outside first floor loo_

Pant, pant. I ran all the way here. Luna's not here yet. So I'll tell you, dear diary, what happened with Ron.

I went there and he was there and he said, "Ginny, I need to tell you something."

And I said, "If it's about Hermione, she's totally into Harry and will never like you so get over it."

"I'm so over that," said Ron, really sounding like a girl. "I mean, this isn't about Hermione. It's about...Luna."

"Luna?" I said. If I'd been drinking, whatever I was drinking would have been spewing out my nose.

"Don't laugh," he said. "You're her friend; make her go out with me."

"You're such a chicken. Considering everything you've been through, I'd think you'd at least be brave enough to confront a GIRL!"

"Shut up," he said.

"I've...gotta go. Meet me back here tomorrow night at eight. Seeya." he pushed past me and went somewhere else. Then, I left and came here.

_9:28 PM, Dormitory_

Oh my! This is great! I had practically the same conversation with Luna as I did with Ron. Except she like RON! RON! Amazing! This is going to be easy-peasy!

_Tuesday October 2_

_7:11 PM, Common Room_

The most AMAZING thing happened at Quidditch today. I looked into Draco's eyes and he looked into mine then he looked down then looked back up at me, then I looked down and looked up then he winked at me! HE WINKED AT ME! I'm so happy I could scream! Anyway, I told Luna to meet me at eight in the third floor corridor. Ron left about fifteen minutes before I was planning to, but I'm not going to show up at all. I'm so crafty.

_9:29 PM, Common Room_

Ron is back, and he's half mad, half happy. First he started yelling at me for not showing up and that I pulled a mean trick on it and I said it did the job, didn't it, and what was he doing there for an hour? His ears went red and muttered something about nothing and went up to his dormitory.

_10:33 PM, Dormitory_

It sucks being a Weasley. Whenever anyone of our clan gets embarrassed our ears turn bright red and it causes our freckles to stand out more than usual. It's not my BIGGEST physical defect, but it adds insult to injury.

_10:37 PM, Dormitory_

Actually, I'd say my biggest physical defect is a lack of boobs and a normal bum. I'm so flat.

_10:42 PM, Dormitory_

I hate my red hair, too. Honestly. I look like my head is on fire, even when it's not.

_10:48 PM, Dormitory_

Actually, no one noticed for about a minute when I was nine and George accidentally set my hair aflame.

_10:58 PM, Dormitory_

I reckon it's my hair why no one likes me. I mean, Luna and Ron like each other, but birds of a feather stick together. Did I just write that? I must be getting tired.

And Harry and Hermione have each other, but they're both quite good-looking people, despite Hermione's lack of ability to make herself look nice.

_11:03 PM, Dormitory_

But I do have my creepy stalker. But I don't know if it's a male or female.

_Wednesday October 3_

_8:09 AM, Breakfast_

Another letter.

_Ginny,_

_Room of Requirement, after your Quidditch Practice. I'll be there this time. Promise._

_Love?_

WHO IS IT! Gosh darn it. Why won't he/she/it tell me?

_6:56 PM, Quidditch Change Room_

Harry's cloak is in my bag. Yep. I have clothes here so I'll change before I go. Draco was there again. I'll wear my stripy sweater and plaid skirt. I love mixing textures. I read that that's the thing to do in a muggle magazine.

_7:22 PM, Quidditch Change Room_

I'm ready to go. I'll cross my fingers for good luck.

_7:27 PM, Corridor_

My fingers are starting to hurt. I'm going to MENTALLY cross my fingers.

_7:32 PM, Corridor Outside Room of Requirement_

There's a door. THERE'S A DOOR! Oh dear, what should I do? Open it seems to be the obvious answer, but what if I see something I don't want to see? I mean, I've had enough life-scarring incidences from opening doors out of curiosity.

_11:54 PM, Dormitory_

Tonight was absolutely fabulous. I opened the door and there was no one in there. Well, I thought there was no one in there.

There was actually a couch and a shag rug in front of a cozy fire. It wasn't an overly large room OR overly small. The floor was black, as was the couch and the rug. The walls were green. The detailing on the couch was silver; the mantelpiece was too. The first thing I thought when I entered was how much I loved this room. I felt instantly at home.

I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. There was a small card, silver, of course, folded on the seat of the couch. In the same writing as the letters it asked,

_Is this to your liking?_

"Yes," I said aloud, hoping that whoever had written it was present so I wasn't being crazy and talking to myself.

"Good," said a familiar voice, but warmer than its usual tone.

"D—Draco?" I asked, "Is that you?" I looked around, not seeing anyone. "Because if you're not here, I'm going to feel awfully crazy, talking to an empty room like this. And if you're not Draco, I'll feel quite embarrassed, getting you confused with someone else. I'm really usually quite good with faces, but since I can't see yours..."

I felt someone put arms around my waist from behind and I screamed out loud. Obviously, whoever it was had disillisioned himself again.

"Relax," he whispered into my ear. He re-illisuioned himself or whatever you'd call it and I was right. It was him. I turned around to face Draco Malfoy. And he was grinning. A lot.

"You!" I shrieked, "What are you doing here? Why me?" I was feeling a mite hysterical.

His face fell. "I thought...forget it. Do you want to leave? Because you can leave and no one will ever know we were here."

Now I felt bad for him. I never thought I'd feel bad for a Malfoy. I think... he likes me? He can have any girl. Why would he want me? "Do you...do you like me? You can have any girl! Why would you want me?"

"No, it doesn't matter," said Draco.

"Yes it does," I said, thinking. I don't want to be mean. And he really IS quite groovy-looking, in those leather pants. "I...I like you, I've been thinking about you since I saw you this year."  
He smiled. He genuinely smiled. I'll never forget that smile. There was no hint of a sneer or a smirk.

"Good," he sighed. "Why would I want you? Why would I NOT want you? You're beautiful and smart and a nice person..." he ran his finger on my cheek.

I shivered and looked into his grey eyes.

And then, without warning, without saying anything, he kissed me! The nerve! The lips! The tongue...

I had no idea just KISSING could be so fun. We stayed fully clothed and everything (read: we didn't get into a broom closet and he DIDN'T get his hand stuck up my bra).

Before I left, we both opened our mouths to speak. "You first," he said.  
"Fine. We can't...we can't have a...public relationship, if you know what I mean, OK?"

"I agree," he said, nodding, "that's what I was going to say."

"Great," I said. He gave me a 'quick' good-night kiss and we both left.

And...that was my evening. Draco really is quite nice.

_Thursday October 4_

_8:12 AM, Breakfast_

Mellie has been badgering me from the second I woke up about where I was last night because there is no way I will ever tell her. I'm putting my foot down with a firm hand.

I got another letter, from Draco again.

_Ginny,_

_I think we should meet in the same place at eight on Fridays. Every Friday, or at least until Fridays get boring and we want to switch to a different day or… I'm going to stop rambling now._

_-You Know Who This Is_

Hahaha! Yes! I think I've got myself an official boyfriend! Of course, no one can know and if anyone finds out our lives are at steak, but oh well. We could die together, a tragic and romantic death like in that muggle play Rome and Julia or something.

_Friday October 5_

_10:22 PM, Dormitory_

He's the bestest kisser in the world. Honestly. He knows just what I want, how I want it, and where. I can't wait to have sex with him. Did I just say that? I didn't mean… I'm not planning on doing it any time soon… oh dear. But we couldn't stay there too late because he has an early practice tomorrow morning.

_Monday October 8_

_12:55 PM, History of Magic_

Oh my God. That was funny. He's such a great kisser.

I was walking past a broom closet (the same one, I noticed when I was leaving, that Harry and Hermione were in…now I feel ill) and someone pulled me in. I nearly screamed but the person put their hand over my mouth and I knew it was Draco because it smelled a bit like cinnamon.

"Hey, babe," he said, standing really close to me (how far away could he have stood? We were in a broom closet!).

"Draco!" I giggled, "You're Head Boy!"

Though it was dark, I could tell his face had fallen. "Oh. Right." He moved to open the door.

I grabbed his hand. "That didn't mean stop!"

And I was ten minutes late for this boring class. I fear I'm going to have to break it off soon. Because…because… He's Draco. I'm just wasting his time. I'll talk to him about it on Friday.

_Wednesday October 10_

_9:13 PM, Common Room_

Ron was cursing about Draco tonight. Apparently, he spoiled his potion. I nodded and smiled. That's my philosophy on life. Nod and smile. Nod nod nod… but eventually I feel like one of those nodding dogs. Then I start to LOOK like a nodding dog and it's entirely unattractive. Unless I can get my half-smile and make my eyes look wide and attentive without looking like I've got a stick up my bum.

_Friday October 12_

_8:33 PM, Dormitory_

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I went there, and I asked him why he was with me, why he wanted me.

"Draco, why do you want me?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, you know. I mean, you're… you're you, Draco Malfoy. Then there's me, Ginny Weasley and we're totally opposite and why would you EVER be attracted to me?"

He looked uneasy. "Err…" he said.

"Err? What do you mean by err?" I was quite mad.

"Well, the thing is," he said delicately, "there was this thing, and then… but I started liking you, for real, and… here we are!"

"What thing?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, Crabbe said that I could have any girl in this school and Goyle said I couldn't and Crabbe said name one girl and Goyle said Ginny and Crabbe bet Goyle fifty galleons if I could get you. And then I got you and Goyle paid up and then they told me to break it off and I told them I did but I actually didn't because I actually really really like you." He said all of this very fast, in one breath.

I was SO MAD. Honestly. How dare they? Use me for a bet! I wanted to slap him, but…it's not like the time Hermione hit him, because we were alone and what if he hexed me or something and I was stuck in this room forever.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes." I said calmly. "I understand. You used me, you used me to play a game with your little friends. And you understand that I'm never going to speak to you again, I'm never going to look at you, listen to you, or be within a hundred meters of you?"

He looked at me and opened his mouth to speak but I covered myself with Harry's cloak (which I still hadn't returned, I'll do it next week) and left.

_Saturday October 13_

_12:21 PM, Dormitory_

I'm v. depressed. Still in bed. Mellie tried to talk to me but I screamed at her so she called me a rude name. Then Hermione was in here. She's trying, but she really hasn't got the first clue about boys.

_12:36 PM, Dormitory_

Actually, no one has the slightest idea that it's about a boy. How unobservant. Actually, they all think it's PMS. And Auntie Flo should be arriving soon, right on schedule.

_1:19 PM, Dormitory_

Just got back from the bathroom. Do I know myself or what? Like half an hour ago I was saying that the painters should come in soon and here they are! Oh dear. Now I have another thing to add to my list of why I feel like a pile of dung today.

1)I had to dump a really hot bloke.

2)Said really hot bloke used me, therefore he's a jackass.

3)I'm getting a spot.

4)My period's come in

5)I have so much homework. I think I might cry.

Yes. Except I can't cry. Because I cried all night. Not like my friends noticed. I have no tears left. I'm also feeling rather tragic and poetic.

_2:47 PM, Dormitory_

Still in bed. Yes. I'm still feeling tragic and poetic. So I will write a poem.

_Draco was a wonderful bloke_

_But one of his friends had become broke_

'_A bet!' the friend said in a tone something mean_

'_Take that Ginny girl! She's beautiful and lean,'_

_is what the other boy's idea had been_

_because that lovely girl they'd seen_

_On the Hogwarts Express Train_

_When this had happened, it had also started to rain_

_They did not know_

_That her feelings would grow_

_Until she was depressed and sad and unable to write a proper poem._

Ugh. I suck at poetry. I'd paint a picture, but last time I drew something, someone had accused me of drawing nudes (which was NOT what I was drawing. It was a basket of fruit. Honestly.) so I've scrapped that idea.

And I can't sing, because…well, I just can't sing! And if I have to sing my own stuff, we're back to poetry and I now know how hopless I am at that.

_Sunday October 14_

_4:11_

Draco wasn't at quidditch. It would have been awkward. I mean, I've had his tongue in my mouth...but his tongue's been in every Slytherin girl's and probably half the Ravenclaws...this is annoying.

But I don't like him. At all. I can't stand him. I hate his guts.

If Pinocchio lied inside his head, would his nose still grow?

* * *

_Peck-pack-of owls-Obviously from OoTP!_

_I'm putting my foot down with a firm hand is from a Georgia Nicolson book, I think_


	4. October 16 to October 28

_Comments on Reviews on chapter 4:_

_Thank you, **Cylonna**,** hoppers **and **Xani!**_

_**singin'intherain251**-No! My legs do not homewreck! I will not write more, and I am SO MAD AT YOU for copying my diary style! Well, at least I got back at you for falling asleep while I was talking. And I could be better at Donkey Konga if I had a Gamecube...LMAO_

_**Vanessa-Black and Zabini**-Your story was good! Anyhow... I make my stories the same way as you do. My other story which completely SUCKS and I insist that you DO NOT READ IT (and I'm NOT TRYING to use Reverse Psychology XD) because it SUCKS is like that. LOL. I just kind of get a half-formed idea then I have to go to bed and I don't finish the paragraph and I think, 'what the hell was I thinking?' then I'll delete a page and re-write it XD._

_This story has a bit more plot and I have some ideas that I'm going to use... when I'm unable to write (like...away from my computer XD) I think of a plot... and then it all depends on my mood etc. etc. Yes. nodnod ... wow. That was a lot of rambling. I'd better get this chapter started! gigglesnort_

_(On a totally unrelated note, my Grandma is taking me to London in the summer so I can find out if my assumptions/suspicions about the English were correct!)_

_Read/Review/Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 4

* * *

**_

_Tuesday October 16_

_Dormitory, 7:28 PM_

The girls were in here but they left. I'm all snuggly here, moping under my duvet. Marie decided I was sad because I lost my virginity. Diana had a bit of a nervy spaz and went on screaming about how I have sinned and will go to hell when I die. Then Marie started yelling about how a girl can lose her virginity whenever she wants and no one's going to care. After they were both hoarse, I announced that I had indeed NOT lost my virginity and there was no need to scream.

_Wednesday October 17_

_Dormitry, 8:11 PM_

Oh dear. Terrifying incident. I came in here after Quidditch and I was just innocently... well, I don't remember what I was doing, but it was innocent. Anyway, Hermione came in here holding a small box.

"Yes?" I said.

"Ron says you've been acting weird lately." she informed me.

"Oh?"

"Yes. He says you've been acting weird and it's because of a boy."

"Oh." I said. Go away, go away, go away!

"Yes. So he wrote a letter to your mum."

"Oh no!" I cried.

"Yes. Then she wrote him back. Then she wanted him to tell you something since he's older and therefore more mature, but he blackmailed me into doing it for him."

"Fine, then."

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much-" she started.

"I know, I know. They do a special cuddle in bed and along comes a baby. Is there anything new you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes, actually. Well... it's important that you have..." she hesitated.

"Have what?"

"Condoms." she turned bright red.

"Oh dear God," I muttered. "Go away."

"No, Ron's making me do this." she shoved the box of condoms into my hands.

"Hermione, I don't need these," I said, handing them back.

"Yes, you do," she gave them to me again. "I heard the shouting last night."

"Yes, but I didn't... do it. I'll be OK, I'm a smart and resourceful girl, and I really don't need YOUR condoms."

"They're not mine, your mum sent them to Ron to give to you."

"I don't care."

"It's important that you have them," she said, "because, well, one time, Harry and I-"

"AHH! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I screamed. "If I take them, will you go away?"

"Do you know how to use them?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How would you know if you've never-"

"AHH! GO AWAY!"

She looked a bit miffed but left anyway. I feel ill.

_Dormitory, 8:25 PM_

Heehee! I just realized that condoms are just like balloons!

There are some things that muggles invent that wizards just don't improve much on. Like...with cameras and condoms and, well, we have records like muggles used to use in the 70's. Except we don't use electricity to spin our players and we can record a record with a flick of our wands. We also have balloons. But our balloons don't usually pop and our condoms don't break as easily.

_Friday October 19_

_Breakfast, 7:44 AM_

I got another letter. From Draco. He's such a ... I don't know exactly what he is, but it annoys me. I don't care and to show him I don't care, I'm putting the letter in my bag and I will throw it in the trash on the next chance I get...

_Breakast, 7:49 Am_

...after I read it. He's not looking.

_Ginny,_

_I'm really really really sorry about what happened. Will you forgive me? Write back._

_-Love, Me_

I looked up and Draco's owl was still perched on the milk jug.

I scrawled on the back,

_No. I said I didn't want to listen or talk to you._

Then I sent it back to him. I left because I didn't want him writing back.

_Saturday October 20_

_Common Room, 12:31 PM_

Creepy Creevey was here annoying me. I have no idea what he was talking about (either quidditch or Harry) so I was just doing what I do best: nodding and smiling. Mellie was sitting there too, I don't know if she was listening or not.

_Dormitory, 1:47 PM_

Draco's owl has been pecking at my window for the last quarter of an hour. I suppose I should let it in. But I don't want it in to see the letter, I just think it's cruel to make it stay there for a really long time.

_Dormitory, 2:09 PM_

I read it ssslllooowwwlllyyy... and he basically pointed out that by reading his letters I'm not technically LISTENING to him, and by writing back, I'm not talking to him. He's so incredibly witty. Not. Does he think I care? I wrote him back just saying,

_Do you think I care?_

I hope he gets my point.

_Sunday October 21_

_Common Room, 4:18 PM_

We're having a Hogsmeade Weekend next weekend! Yay! Well, everyone knew except me because I'm always at quidditch. But, I need more ink and probably another quill... Draco keeps harassing me. I would just not write back, but I feel so terrible for that poor owl, and it doesn't leave unless I give it a letter to take back.

_Monday October 22_

_History of Magic, 1:09 PM_

I'm going to make a shopping list so I don't forget to buy anything in Hogsmeade.

Ink

Parchment

Strawberry-kiwi lip gloss

New knickers?

I seem to be losing my knickers. How unfortunate. I mean, I put them where the laundry is supposed to go, but lately, they've been disappearing! It's rather disturbing.

_Tuesday October 23_

_Kitchens, 7:48 PM_

Well, I asked the House Elves if they've been stealing and/or losing my knickers and I forbade them to lie, but they said they haven't been doing anything peculiar with my undies.

_Wednesday October 24_

_Dormitory, 8:58 PM_

After quidditch tonight, I kind of dawdled and I was left alone and I forgot that Draco was watching us (or just me?) fromt the stands. Well, wouldn't you know it, he tried to catch up to me. But I'm not a Weasley for nothing. We can really bolt if we need to. And I needed to. So I ran. I think my lungs are going to explode.

_Friday October 26_

_Dormitory, 6:37 PM_

I was lounging around, doing absolutely nothing when Mellie burst in and asked, "Why aren't you exfoliating!"

At that moment, I decided to speak my mind and let Mellie know exactly what I was thinking. "What?"

"You know, for tomorrow? You always exfoliate then put on a mask then moisturize the night before a date but YOU'RE NOT EXFOLIATING!"

"What in the name of pantyhose are you talking about?"

"Your DATE! With COLIN!"

"Ew! Colin! Why would you think I have a date with HIM!"

"Uh... because he asked you and you said yes?" she said sarcastically.

"When did he ask me? When did I say yes? Are you making this up?" I asked.

"No," she said, "I was there, and you were going like this-" she did an impression of me nodding and smiling, "-so he took it for a yes."

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

"Yes, you do, Ginny." Mellie said. "Colin's quite a delicate little fellow, he could break down in tears at any moment."

Just then, Marie came in.

"Colin Creevey? He has a small penis," she said.

"How do you know?" I asked, "Have you seen it?"

She looked at me. "No, have you?"

"No!" I said.

She smirked. "My point exactly."

_Saturday October 27_

_Dormitory, 9:33 AM_

I am EXHAUSTED. I stayed up all night doing my face because it usually takes a few hours but I didn't get started till late. Then I had to manicure and pedicure...then plan an outfit...a lot of work for a boy I don't even like!

But, I will walk into a room, and heads will turn. Today, I radiate beauty and sexyness. Today, I am full of self-confidence. Today, I am a goddess.

I'm going to meet Creevey downstairs in 12 minutes. I had breakfast before I got dressed...well, I got dressed, had breakfast, then changed. I really don't trust myself to eat neatly; it must come from the being raised around boys for the first eleven years of my life.

_Saturday October 27_

_Dormitory, 6:41 PM_

Oh my GOD. I will never nod nor smile or do both at the same time EVER again. EVER.

Today was a complete DISASTER. I have never told a guy to his face that he was a bad kisser. Until today. Eew. Colin met me and we went innocently to Madam Puddifoots. I saw Draco sitting there, moodily stirring his coffee and glaring at me over his shoulder every once in a while. Colin went in for a snog across the table and Draco started stirring really loudly. Idiot. Then Colin just stuck his tongue down my throat. It was absolutely disturbing. What's even worse is that I still had a bit of tea in my mouth from my sip. So...it was a tongue-y, tea-y kiss. And he got his tongue into my mouth because he SHOVED IT THROUGH MY LIPS. I've heard that the tongue is the strongest muscle in the body (but I've also heard the jaw and the buttocks are so I'm not sure what to believe... and how would they measure the strength of any of those muscles? I mean, you can hardly bench press anything with your bum... Anyway...) but it was insane. He almost hurt me! I think he sprained my jaw! I hate him. Then, after like... twelve seconds of snogging, I said, "Enough!"

Everyone in the restaurant turned round and he was like, "Enough of what?"

And I said, "your snogging! It's horrendous! A nightmare!"

He looked at me and said, "what? Why! I'm a good kisser!"

"No, you're not!" I replied, "you're terrible!"

Then I stormed out and left him with the bill. Ha, ha and triple ha. Idiot. Then I found Mellie and we shopped for the rest of the day. I'm broke.

_Dormitory, 7:02 PM_

But it was sooo embarassing! Everybody was staring at me! I'm scarred for life.

_Sunday October 28_

_Breakfast, 10:09 AM_

Draco sent me another letter.

_Ginny,_

_Please agree to meet me. I need to see you. And I promise I won't snog you as horrendously as Creevey did._

_-xxx_

_P.S. You looked very foxy when I saw you at the coffee shop._

See! Everyone knows! But he said I looked v. foxy. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! ...

The owl left, amazingly. So, I don't have to waste more stuff writing back. Go me!

* * *

_The "Special cuddle in bed" is from a book my friend had about where babies come from and we found it in her basement when we were like... eleven and already knew about the 'facts of life.'_

_"What in the name of pantyhose are you talking about?" is from a Georgia Nicolson book._


	5. October 31 to November 15

_ Comments on Reviews on chapter 5:_

_Thank you, **Xani**, **smileyspiritprincess**, **Jedi Knight Padme, evahyoung** and **Laina3**!_

_**Vanessa-Black and Zabini**-Don't read it._

_**Femme Teriyaki-**LOL I love your you-speak! It makes me laugh! I read the first sentence of your other story but I had to leave but I'll read it soon! You're tres talented! And either French or unlazy because you bother to put accents on French words. I realize that the accent can change the meaning but... I'm so incredibly lazy that I can't be bothered. LMAO. You're great! LMAO And I'm not the hugest Ginny fan either but I thought she'd be suitable for this fic (and my friend stole Lavender Brown). LMAO. I say LMAO too much!_

_Read/Review/Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Wednesday October 31_

_Great Hall, 6:08 PM_

That was scary. An omen. A message from a higher being. Or just some very confused bats. I was just staring around at the Hallowe'en feast tonight, and I swear, the bats fluttered into a formation that said, 'Ginny Meet Me'. Of course, it could have been any of the other Ginnys in this school...and who is 'Me'? Oh, I have a hunch, but monkeys'll come flying out of my butt before I meet him.

_Friday November 2_

_Dormitory, 8:10 PM_

So bored! I need someone to snog. Colin? No. Definitely not. Disturbing... I've been thinking... maybe he was trying to prove something with that kiss? I'd never tell anyone this, but I'd swear he's gay. The way he STARES at Harry...reminds me of the way I used to stare. V. peculiar.

_Saturday November 3_

_Common Room, 6:09 PM_

We did our vital measurements a few minutes ago. Here's how we measured up:

**Portia**

_Chest: perfect_

_Legs: long and perfect_

_Bum: perfect_

_Waist: perfect_

_Hips: perfect_

She's perfect. Totally unfair.

**Marie**

_Chest: rather large_

_Legs: a bit stumpy_

_Bum: meaty_

_Waist: soft_

_Hips: porky_

Honestly, she's not fat, just curvy and has that kind of bone structure.

**Diana**

_Chest: small_

_Legs: v. long_

_Bum: small_

_Waist: thin_

_Hips: tiny_

She's petite and not curvy. But she still has a nice body. Why won't she seduce boys like any normal girl her age?

**Mellie**

_Chest: Average_

_Legs: A bit on the thick side_

_Bum: Average_

_Waist: Average_

_Hips: Average_

Well, she's quite normal, though she does have sturdy legs.

**Me**

_Chest: invisible_

_Legs: too short_

_Bum: non-existent_

_Waist: can't find it_

_Hips: too small_

I'm shaped like a boy, I have no body. I look anorexic. Must eat more, especially more fatty foods. Perhaps will go on chocolate diet.

_Sunday November 4_

_Dormitory, 10:09 AM_

Seem to be unable to get out of bed, re: chocolate diet. I feel so sick. Have officially quit chocolate diet. The one diet that I could actually live with makes me ill. Stomach is churning, I think I might vomit. Urgh.

_Monday November 5_

_Breakfast, 7:47 AM_

No letters from Draco. In fact, I haven't heard a thing from him since last Sunday, Hallowe'en omen excluded.

Ron and Harry are v. immature. Ron actually stuck a piece of bread IN Harry's ear. Then Harry stuck the end of his spoon up Ron's nose. And Hermione thought it was FUNNY! V. disgusting. I thought she was more ladylike than THAT.

_Tuesday November 6_

_Common Room, 8:09 PM_

I asked Harry where Hermione was because I needed help with homework.

"She's in her dormitory," he said.

"I checked, she isn't there," I replied.

"No, I don't think you did. You haven't left the tower all evening."

"What do you mean? Where else would her dormitory be?"

"Durrh," he said, "she's Head Girl, she obviously sleeps in the Head People dormitory."

"Oh. Where is it? And how do I get in?" I asked.

He looked at me. "You know that door on the second floor that nobody ever opens? Just knock on the wall about four feet down, towards the tapestry, and Hermione will let you in. After that you can get in by yourself, but the room has to err... know... that you're not an enemy."

"Thanks," I said.

I'm going to go grab my bag and will be back as soon as I can get the answers out of her.

_Dormitory, 9:13 PM_

I went there and knocked and then the door opened. But it wasn't Hermione who opened it. It was DRACO! He's living in the same place as Hermione! How can they stand each other?

He just let me in and called Hermione. He didn't even look at me or try to talk to me! Maybe he doesn't like me any more? But why not? I mean, it was annoying having a stalker, but when he IGNORES me, it's just plain mean!

So, I got the answers I needed then I came back here. Hermione also showed me her room, and apparently Hermione and Draco can't get into each others' dormitories, but everyone else can. Hmm. Glad am not Head Girl, as it would be v. difficult to stay out of Head Boy's bed.

Anyway, her room is quite nice, and she has a great view of the lake.

_Thursday November 8_

_Lunch, 12:09 PM_

Have decided that Draco is ignoring me because I look like an underweight boy. Must find better diet. For now, am living on chips and cakes. But I do eat bits of fruit so I don't shrivel up and die. And they say that carbs make you fat...well, the Muggles do, anyway. So I'll eat lots of carbs. What are carbs anyway?

_Dinner, 5:32 PM_

Asked Harry what carbs are. He said he didn't know, but it's in things that are bready or wheaty like pasta, bread, cake or beer. Have decided to go on a carb diet. Anyway, I would shrivel up and die without carbs... or maybe that's water. Whatever.

_Saturday November 10_

_Dormitory, 7:09 AM_

Harry is totally mad. He's making me get up at this ungodly hour of the morning to do quidditch practice. AND, it's snowing. Poo. Must now go out and freeze myself to death. Sigh.

_Sunday November 11_

_Common Room, 10:21 AM_

Still cold from yesterday's quidditch practice. I feel like kicking Harry where it would really hurt, but I don't think it's right to deny someone the right of children just because he made six other people freeze around on broomsticks in the middle of November.

_Common Room, 11:49 PM_

I heard that in Canada they have balmy November days and they have balmy November jackets. I should move to Canada. But there's too many Canadians and they talk funny.

_Monday November 12_

_Lunch, 12:02 PM_

For some reason unbeknownst to me, I signed up for a pen pal. What harm could come? It's probably some pathetic little Australian with no friends at her school.

_Dinner, 5:41 PM_

Australians have weird accents, too. But Canadians are weirder. Their accents, I mean. I've never actually MET a Canadian.

_Tuesday November 13_

_Library, 7:09 PM_

English is a cruel language. I was looking up the recipe for a simple Babbling Beverage, when I saw, on the same page, to give someone hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia. Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, I ask you! And then I read a bit, and it means that it would give someone the FEAR OF LONG WORDS.

The person who made up the phobia is mean. Probably made up by the same one who put the 's' in 'lisp'. Is it not sad enough that the sufferer cannot speak properly, but he/she cannot name his/her ailment either?

And what if you needed a synonym for cinnamon? Try saying THAT out loud. I think I'll start speaking French.

_Wednesday November 14_

_Common Room, 6:03 PM_

Words known in French: 8

Ability to speak French and sound like a native: 98

So I went up to Harry, and said, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" I haa no idea what I just asked.

"Sorry," he said distractedly. "I don't speak French."

"Ah," I said wisely, "oui. Je suis parlée francais correctment, n'est pas?" So I use my French-English dictionary a lot. But I have a good memory. I reckon that within a few months, I'll be as fluent as a French person.

"Dunno," said Harry, squinting at his divination chart.

"Eef tu voudrais a mort, tu peut dit tu tombé, non?" This is easy-peasy!

"Ginny, who taught you how to speak French?" asked Hermione.

"Je suis me taché. Est-ce que mon bien?"

"Ginny, that's... you can't speak French."

"Mais non!" I cried. "Je me taché!"

"Please, you're teaching yourself wrong, if that's what you're trying to tell me. I'll give you an application for my correspondence course, if you'd like." she replied.

Whatever. English may be cruel, but French is just stupid.

_Thursday November 15_

_Breakfast, 7:38 AM_

Ooh, I got a letter from my pen-friend in Canada! Can you believe it? Canada! I've pasted it in here because I think it is v. cool to have a pen-friend!

_Dear Ginny,_

_My name is Robbie. I'm from a wizarding academy in Canada. I'm Sixteen and I'm in my sixth year, so I have one more year till I graduate; I'm not sure if it's the same in England._

_I think that communicating with a student in another school so far away will help me expand my knowledge of other cultures._

_I don't know what subjects you have in England, but here we have Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History, Herbology, Astronomy and Defence against the Dark Arts._

_Well, that's all I have to say, so I hope you write back soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Robbie_

He sounds so proper, like a complete prat. Not sure how much I want to tell him when I write him. But he could be like my overseas secret-keeper, and I'll pour out my soul to him and he'll joke about me with his mates but it won't matter because we'll never actually meet!

_

* * *

_

_'Monkeys'll come flyin' outta my butt'-From Wayne's World. I've only seen the first 20 minutes. must rent_

_snag, snog and shag within an inch of his life-well, I half made this one up when I was bored and it was influenced by Georgia Nicolson._

_The 'Balmy November Day' is from this odd video my brother found on the internet. I think it was Canadian...AND NOVEMBER IS NOT BALMY IN CANADA, for you non-Canadians. STREBLO! STREBLO!_

_And the French bit was... bad French, but I'll bet you'd sound French if you read it out loud, you'd sound french, non? I just made English words sound French. LMAO_


	6. November 16 to November 28

_I apologize for taking down Twin Heartbeats, but it really sucked. I'm still going to write its sequel, just not now. :P_

_Comments on reviews:_

_Thank you, **AraelMoonchild, singin'intherain251** and **Xani**!_

_**Jedi Knight Padme**- I'm Canadian too and we don't really talk oddly, at least we don't notice it. But everyone has an accent to someone. Like, when British people hear each other talk, it sounds normal, but if you're like... not British, it sounds odd._

_**DreamGurl-de-Draco**-Yes, the Blue's Clues Letter Song. I felt it was appropriate, though the first time I heard it was on the radio on a talk show on letter-time when my dad was listening... then I was babysitting and the kid was watching Blue's Clues and I realized it was the same song! LOL_

_**evahyoung**-You'll find out in this chapter!_

_**Vanessa-Black and Zabini**-Good luck!_

_Read/Review/Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 6

* * *

**_

_Friday November 16_

_Common Room, 6:10 PM_

Harry has decided that it is too cold for Quidditch tonight, but it's supposed to be nice tomorrow. That's a v. g. thing because we have our game tomorrow. So I must rest up.

Going to bed now.

_Dormitory, 8:02 PM_

I didn't sleep all night, now I have to get up and go to Quidditch.

_Dormitory, 8:04 PM_

Realized that it is in fact NIGHT and I do not have to get up for another twelve hours.

_Dormitory, 8:41 PM_

I cannot sleep. I fancy a piece of chocolate. Surely I can break my carbs and chips diet for a bit of chocolate? Sounds like a good idea.

_Dormitory, 9:02 PM_

Mellie came in and found me on the floor, stuffing my face.

"Urgh," I said when she lifted me into my bed.

_Dormitory, 9:44 PM_

Now I cannot sleep as I have a huge tummyache. Oh dear. I really must work on my self-control.

_Saturday November 17_

_Dormitory, 4:26 AM_

Had the weirdest dream. Ghosts of Relationship Past, Present and Future paid me a visit.

Ghost of Relationship Past showed me snogging Draco passionately. V. much of a turn on (to watch HIM, not myself, obviously. I'm not THAT pervy) and remembered that he WAS a good... no, great, kisser.

Ghost of Relationship Present showed Draco lying in his bed, all alone, crying his eyes out.

Then, Ghost of Relationship Future showed myself in two hundred years, alone, dead. Being eaten by dogs. But then it switched and showed me how happy I could be with Draco.

_Dormitory, 4:51 AM_

People don't really get eaten by dogs when they die alone and friendless, do they?

_Dormitory, 5:34 AM_

I cannot sleep. Must never eat chocolate before bed ever again.

_Dormitory, 5:56 AM_

"I WILL NOT GET BACK TOGETHER WITH HIM!" I yelled out loud.

"Shuddup," Mellie mumbled into her pillow. Some friend she is, doesn't CARE that I am so stressed.

_Dormitory, 8:38 AM_

Must have fallen back asleep. Found self being shaken violently awake by Mellie and being told that Quidditch is in half an hour. I feel really sick.

_Hospital Wing, 4:30 PM_

I think I fell asleep when I was playing... I don't know, I just remember falling. Well, I don't remember it, but I remember flying, then nothing for a few seconds, then something v. painful, turned out to be arm crushed under self. How tragic, but was flying close to the ground so I didn't fall too terribly far.

_Sunday November 18_

_Hospital Wing, 12:09 PM_

People are so nice, coming by to visit. Draco didn't. Fuckwit. He was SO OBSESSED last week, now he doesn't even care. My leg is better but Madam Pomfrey said I was suffering from fatigue.

On bright side, have gained a half a pound! Go me! Surely I'll look like a woman by Christmas!

_Tuesday November 20_

_Girls' loo, 4:20 PM_

Whoa. Phwoar. Dearie me. Well, NOW it looks like I have a boyfriend. Hopefully it'll work out. I mean, I know I promised myself that I wouldn't get back together with him, not even if he has a snoggability factor of a hundred and a half. It was bound to happen anyway, as I had been contemplating some harebrained scheme to snag, snog and shag him within an inch of his life.

Back to my epic story, Draco pulled me into an empty room right after classes were over. Meaning, he just stuck his hand out and grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. He winked at me in a v. alluring way and pulled me in for a kiss. I stepped back and said, "Why are you so OBNOXIOUS?"

He frowned at me. "It worked," he replied.

"Shut up," I said, "what is wrong with you! You stalk me and annoy the hell out of me and then ignore me like an emotional fuckwit and expect me to come in here and expect me to snog you like some... very horny thing!"

"Sorry," he muttered. "Look, Ginny, I really like you. I'm not even kidding. I honestly want you to be my girlfriend."

I did my v. unattractive impression of a goldfish. "I-I-I, Draco! Uhmm.. I-well..."

He looked really sad. "Fine, Ginny, if that's really how you want it." He examined his shoelaces.

"To tell you the truth," I said, "my mum said to stay away from guys like you."

"Why's that?" he said, amused.

"She said they were nasty and they'd do things I don't want to do."

"What makes her think that?" he asked.

"They've got one thing on their minds," I explained, "Their hormones are raging and they want _it_ all the time."

"Well, I like you very much," he said, "you're nice to see and you're nice to touch."

I looked at him. "That's what I-I mean, she, means!"

"But I'd never ever treat you wrong. I've been waiting for you all along. You're perfect in every way."

I grinned at him. He could be so SWEET sometimes! "Aww, Draco...of course I'll get back together with you!"

I looked at my watch. He put his hand gently on my waist.

"I'm sorry, I... I can't right now, I need to ask Hermione something about my homework before I forget... nothing personal."

"Bye," he said, brushing his lips softly against mine. I hate it-wait, I love it-when he does that, but I had to be firm.

I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

_Dormitory, 8:49 PM_

Have decided to sleep normally to avoid another v. painful accident like at quidditch. It's almost nine. Early to bed, early to rise, blah blah. Zzz.

_Wednesday November 21_

_Common Room, 8:30 PM_

Draco's owl with a letter for me. How sweet! Just a mushy love letter, but I will cherish it all my life and not burn it like I did with the other letters from him... unless I get very mad at him. Am supposed to meet him on Friday night, but not for long as he has Prefect duties that night because he lost a bet with Hermione. Most likely not enough time to shag, which is what I think I actually want to do. I think I am ready. Obviously, no one will think I'm a slut because they do not know that I have a boyfriend in the first place. Well, they're SUSPICIOUS but I am v. sneaky and they don't see what's right in front of them! But I haven't officially been his girlfriend for even two days yet...whatever.

Also have received another letter from Robbie in Canada.

_Dear Ginny,_

_It sounds very interesting at Hogwarts. It's interesting to know that we have mostly the same classes, I guess it's an international curriculum. At The Acadian Academy for Witches and Wizards, we have students from as far west as Ontario and as far south as New Jersey. It serves quite a big area and we have all sorts of different people._

_So, I'd like to know more about you! When you write next, let me know a bit more about yourself and what you like to do!_

_-Robbie_

_-_

_Friday November 23_

_Dormitory, 7:30 PM_

Met Draco for a quick snog at the Room of Requirement. That's the best room in the school for anything and everything, I tell you.

He didn't even ask for sex, and I'd only give it to him if he asked, because I don't want to seem like a slut. Am supposed to meet him again tomorrow.

Marie came up with a bottle of something or other and offered me some. Not wanting to be rude, I said yes.

_Dormitory, 9:45 PM_

Am v. happy and don't know why. Have decided to write back to Robbie.

_Dormitory, 11:49 PM_

Am so tired. Must sleep. Zzz.

_Saturday November 24_

_Dormitory, 5:09 AM_

Why do I feel like such utter crap? Head is hurting. Must get up as I really need to vomit. Ow, my head.

_Dormitory, 5:14 AM_

Need water. Head hurts, as well as burning sensation in throat from puke. V. unpleasant.

_Dormitory, 11:10 AM_

Am so groggy. Head hurts. Need water. Have nagging feeling that I have done something I'll regret. What was it?

_Dormitory, 11:19 AM_

Made list of what I did last night:

Sang loudly with Marie

Danced around dormitory

Wrote back to Robbie

Let Marie do my hair

Fell asleep

None of that seems too bad. I still have all my hair and I don't remember leaving dormitory.

_Dormitory, 12:31 PM_

Damn. I probably wrote something discriminating in the letter to Robbie! What did I write?

_Dormitory, 12:38 PM_

Have done _Priori Ecritum _on my quill. Have read what it said, though mostly illegible in sloppy writing.

_Dear Robbie,_

_How are you old pal? You say you wanted to know about me and what I like to do, etc?_

_Measurements:  
Chest: small_

_Legs: thunderous potential, for now just on chubby side_

_Waist: non-existent_

_Hips: small_

_Bum: nothing there, steel or otherwise._

_...Have gone on carbs/chips diet to increase chest and bum size._

_And here's a little information sheet I have compiled about myself for your information:_

_Name: Ginerva Weasley_

_Sex: Yes, please!_

_Occupation: Sex Goddess_

_Hobbies: Being an irrisistible sex kitten for my incredibly sexy boyfriend whose name I cannot write because it would be v. incriminating and possibly dangerous to my health._

_Other: I plan to snag, snog and shag said boyfriend within an inch of his life._

_I have nothing else to say._

_-Ginny_

_P.S. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?_

_-_

Oh God. So bad. What does 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?' even mean! Head still hurts. Must lie down again. Zzz.

_Sunday November 25_

_Dormitory, 3:21 PM_

Draco was a bit miffed that I didn't meet him yesterday. I'd gone to meet Hermione then she went to the washroom and he attacked me. I told him that I had a splitting headache. I said that I couldn't get out of bed, which is true. Mostly. Well, I HAD gotten out of bed, but I kind of fell back asleep on the floor. Still v. stiff. Hermione came back and Draco said, "And tell your ... stupid Weasley brother how ... stupid I said he was... stupid! Got it, stupid?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as he strutted off. "Not at his best today, is he?"

_Monday November 26_

_Breakfast, 7:30_

Dad got a promotion! Mum and Dad wrote us this morning and he's making DOUBLE what he had been making before. So now I get loads more pocket money and I can pay people back! And, I can buy some really spiff Christmas gifts! Go me!

_Wednesday November 28_

_Head Peoples' Dormitory, 9:30 PM_

Dear LORD. How TERRIBLE. Well, I said that I was going to visit Hermione at the Head Peoples' dormitory. So I went there, and Hermione was there. And I said I needed help with homework, but she said that she was going back to Gryffindor Common Room to be with Harry, but I could stay here if I wanted to.

So I did a bit of work and then got up and stared out the window. Nothing interesting, but the snow was falling in a v. romantic way, when Draco came in. He started kissing my neck and I nearly melted in his arms. So I kissed him back. Then, I looked at him and whispered, "Draco, d'you want to, y'know, take it up to your room?" What I really meant was that I wanted to lose my virginity with him right at that minute.

He replied, "Durrh, yes!"

I let go of him a bit so we could go to his room, when I heard someone say, "Ginny, are you in here?"

I looked at the door and there was no one there. It sounded peculiarly like dad. I looked around, then spotted his head in the fireplace. "Dad!" I squeaked, hastily buttoning up my shirt. Good thing I was out of view of the fireplace!

"What're you doing over there?" he asked.

"Oh, I, er, was looking out the window. It's snowing," I said brightly. It was true, mostly. I got up and went around in front of the coffee table and kneeled on the floor to be level with dad. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK," he said.  
I looked at him. "OK? Why would I not be OK?"

"You're my little girl," he said, "And I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything ... that you shouldn't be."

"Like what?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, like... things...with boys." He looked uneasy.

"Oh, er, of course I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't approve of, daddy," I said.

He stared at me. "Just as long as you're not doing anything bad, especially with that Malfoy. Not like you would, a Weasley and a Malfoy haven't ... been together... since-"

"Yeah, I know, April 27, 1810. It's no big deal, you can trust me," I said, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"OK, just so you know that," he said, smiling. "I have to go now, but I love you."

"I love you too, daddy, bye!"

Then he left with a soft whoosh.

"Well, that kinda ruined the mood," Draco said.

"Definitely," I said as Hermione came in. "You are the biggest ... idiot I've ever had the misfortune of meeting... idiot. Oh, hi, Hermione."

"Ugh, too many... stupid people in the room," Draco said, going up to his room.

"Good riddance, idiot," I replied. "Have to go now, Hermione, so see you later!"

Then I left and went back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

_Bridget Jones was the one afraid of being eaten by dogs._

_Emotional fuckwit(tage) comes from Bridget Jones as well. I heart BRIDGET JONES!_

_I believe 'Snoggability factor' comes from Georgia Nicolson._

_The conversation starting with "my mum said..." to "...I've been waiting for you all along." is an adaptation from Song 3 on the 10 Things I Hate About You soundtrack. (Called 'I Know' but I don't know who it's by.)_

_'As agog as two gogs' is from Georgia Nicolson._

_Priori Ecritum is similar to 'Priori Incantatum' or whatever... just for writing. Have used the French root, because I think it's related to Latin._

_The 'Sex: Yes, please!' is from Austin Powers._

_Also, forgot to credit 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir' to Lady Marmalade._


	7. December 1 to December 15

_Comments on reviews:_

_Thank you **Vanessa-Black and Zabini, tuxedo cat, brokenperfection, daichi **and** Xani!**_

_**VileMeatsofEvil**: Thanks! I'll credit it :D_

_**DreamGurl-de-Draco**: Well, uhmm... I'm not entirely sure. LOL. The date wasn't entirely random. We'll just say that HE was well known (actually, well known in our time) and her name was Elise. You do the math/Googling._

_The song I used in the last chapter is called "I Know" by Save Ferris. _

_Read/Review/Enjoy!_

_This chapter is dedicated to my dear Luvvr, Mary. stab_

_**The last part of this chapter will probably stink grammatically but (a) I don't have spell-check and (b) I'm under pressure and (c) my grandfather is, as Miracle Max would say, 'Mostly Dead.' V. stressful, etc.**_

**And another thing: I have had some...issues with my original beta reader. If you are VERY good at spelling and grammar and you'd like to beta-read for me, add me on a messenger or e-mail me. (See my profile for details!)**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Friday December 1_

_7:37 AM, Breakfast_

Mum and dad have sent along Christmas spending money! Now... I must get a present for Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Mum, Dad, Harry, Hermione, and, of course, Draco. Well, I'll think of what to buy everyone later today.

_5:33 PM, Common Room_

So, I've decided to buy socks, socks, socks, socks, socks, an apron, a tie, socks, a book and...oh, I don't know what to get Draco. Should I send something to Robbie? It would be the proper thing to do, but I don't know enough about him to get him anything. Not even his sock size.

_Saturday December 2_

_11:06 AM, Common Room_

I know what I can get Draco! Cheese! Who doesn't like cheese? I like cheese... well, I like it, but I'd never say I wanted it for Valentine's Day. So I guess that's out. This is going to be my demise.

_1:30 PM, Owlery_

Well, I found a catalogue for clothing things. I've ordered the socks, tie and apron. Still don't know what to get for Robbie. Or Draco, for that matter.

_Monday December 4_

_5:09 PM, Dormitory_

Oh, I could get Draco a garden gnome. Not the creature, but the muggle kind, like those cute little Father Christmasses that they have on their lawn. Waitaminute...that would be stupid. He doesn't have a garden and he hates all things muggle. I'm sure I'll find something.

_Tuesday December 5_

_7:31 PM, Dormitory_

Hermione gave me a wordsearch book to 'help expand my mind and vocabulary', as she said. Who cares. Wordsearches are lame. Lamey Mclamelame...lame-o.

_Friday December 8_

_8:11 PM, Kitchens_

Had detention for chatting in class, so I missed dinner. Went down to kitchens to grab a snack (Harry taught me how to get in last year), and who should I meet but Draco!

"Fancy meeting you here, Draco Malfoy!" I said, smiling.

"Miss Weasley," he replied with a nod, oddly formally. He then surveyed the House Elves who were milling around. "Listen up, you. Each and every House Elf in this castle is hereby forbidden to let anyone know that Miss Weasley and I are here. Together. Now make me a sandwich."

Wow. He's so powerful. And demanding. And sexy.

"Do you want a sandwich? They make really good sandwiches here." He asked me.

"Oh, sure," I said.

"It's really good when I put oregano in it, would you like some?"

"I've never tried it, but alright." I like Italian food. Oregano is Italian. I've had it before, but never in a sandwich. Draco took our sandwiches when the house elves brought them. He pulled a brown paper bag out of his pocket and sprinkled on some oregano.

Ate the sandwich and it was v. good, but oregano didn't change the taste much.

_9:26 PM, Kitchens_

Seem to have eaten everything in kitchen. Dobby appears to be worried. House Elves are really weird creatures.

_9:56 PM, Head Peoples' Dormitory_

Came back up here with Draco. Saw one of those things on the way here... the trippy things... you know, those things. They amuse me. Cleary-whitey-floaty things. It talked to us. Draco made a rude hand gesture at it. Trippy.

_10:04 PM, Draco's Room_

Sitting on a bed. With le sexy Draco Malfoy. His room is exquisitely groovy. Draco is singing.

"I can see the music!" I cried. It's blue...and green...now it's turning red...pink...v. lusty colours...lustylustlydustlydusty...

"Dude," Draco said.

"I have a vair brill idea," I purred, turning to him. He was looking at the thing. Above our heads.

"Trippy," he said.

"TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES YOU SEXY BEAST!"

"Ginny," he said, looking at me seriously. "It moves."

"GET OVER HERE YOU APOLLO ROCKET OF LOVE!" I jumped on him and started trying to pull his shirt off, but he just brushed me aside and kept staring at the picture.

"That picture," he said pointing at the wall, "it moves. Lookit, it's moving!" Why is he using an American accent?

At this point I was fed up and I went back to Gryffindor Tower. I think he's such a... what was I talking about?

_Saturday December 9_

_1:09 PM, Dormitory_

I feel strangely odd this morningafternoonwhatever. I have no idea what I did last night. Well, I know I was having fun, but besides that... I wasn't being POSESSED again, like in first year, but ... I don't remember a thing. Whatever, I doubt anything important happened.

_3:30 PM, Head Peoples' Dormitory_

Draco's leather pants aren't looking too well. They're cracking and beginning to look icky. I couldn't talk to him because Hermione was there, but I think I should get him a leather-care kit for Christmas? Sounds like a good idea to me! I hope he likes it. Where would I get it? I'd have to go into town, probably.

_Sunday December 10_

_11:15 AM, Common Room_

There is a Hogsmeade trip next weekend! Hurrah! Then I can go there and buy all the gifts I need to get. Well, the only gift I need to get that I couldn't get from a catalogue is Draco's.

_Wednesday December 13_

_8:09 PM Common Room_

The days are slow, so I decided to do a wordsearch called "At The Zoo." I ended up going crazy because I couldn't find the word "Lobster." I hid the book between the cushions of the couch so I don't end up killing something.

_Thrusday December 14_

_7:01 AM Dormitory_

Am missing another pair of knickers. And Crookshanks is watching me slyly for some strange reason. Why doesn't he go live with Hermione? Classic cat, I guess. Always where he is least wanted.

_Friday December 15_

_9:06 PM Dormitory_

Knickers drawer is in an alarming state of disarray. Not that it was particularly NEAT before, but I never leave things poking out of drawers. Small holes in a few pairs. Damn, have to buy new knickers tomorrow at Hogsmeade. Crookshanks was on my bed, watching me. I swear, Ron was right. That cat is posessed. But why is he always in my room! Am really starting to be annoyed by that cat. He seems like the type to eat knickers, but I'm never going to catch him in the act. In the mean time, I'll lock my drawer so he can't get back in.

* * *

_The Cheese for Valentine's Day is something that Erin made up when we were "high". ... LMAO_

_Cheese and Garden Gnomes is from Liam's French presentation last semester when he said Harry Potter was having a concert in Cape Town, South Africa, and he likes magic, cheese and garden gnomes. Actually, magique, fromage et gnommes de jardin._

_"Fancy meeting you here, Draco Malfoy" is like from Salad Fingers (fat (dash) pie (dot) com) it's disturbing. I warned you._

_The "Apollo Rocket of Love" was on That 70's show. Except I used it in a slightly different context._

_The Wordsearch/at the zoo/lobster thing is from PISTACHIO PUDDING! Watch it. Go to albino black sheep . com (taking out spaces) and search for 'pistachio pudding'. Your life will be changed!_

_**ARE YOU HAPPY, MARY! IT'S DONE. CHAPTER 7 IS DONE. NOW NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN ABOUT WRITING...AND IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT, 10:31. I'M GOING TO UPLOAD IT NOW. IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF IT TAKES 24 HOURS FROM NOW TO SHOW UP!**_


	8. December 16 to January 1

_Comments on reviews: Thanks for reviewing, **S.E. Benson**, **Vanessa-Black and Zabini**, **singin'intherain251**, **brokenperfection**, **Xani**, and most of all, **Jedi Knight Padme**!_

_**Extreme special jumbo thanks **(again)** to Jedi Knight Padme for beta reading for me! Yay!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Saturday December 16_

_1:09 PM Hogsmeade_

Found some leather stuff for Draco in a furniture repair store. I'm going to have to peel off the label because it says it's for conditioning couches, but I asked the lady at the shop and she said it should be alright to use on pants. It was rather expensive, but it was worth it! Now, what to get Robbie?

_2:30 PM Dervish and Banges_

Have found the perfect gift for Robbie. A novelty quill that looks like the Union Jack! Just to prove how crazy and patriotic I am. I don't really know him that well, but I think he'll like it. Christmas shopping is officially DONE! Now I must go buy myself some new knickers. And hope that Draco doesn't walk in while I'm browsing.

_Monday December 18_

_7:40 PM Dormitory_

Have just caught the Cat in the Act. Attacking a pair of Marie's so-called 'knickers'. Disgusting. I let him have his fun. Anyway, my drawer is still locked. We get off school on Wednesday this year! Finally, a break! I so need it, especially because I work so incredibly hard, and do so much homework, etc.

_Tuesday December 19_

_6:09 PM Great Hall_

Mentioned to Hermione about her pervy cat. She said she'll deal with him, but everyone knows how she disciplines that cat, with much kissing, hugging and petting. Well, Crookshanks IS quite cute. One more day until vacation!

_Wednesday December 20_

_12:09 PM Empty Classroom_

Draco is going away for the holidays! And I thought this vacation would be good. At least he'll be warm and relatively happy at home, though he'll probably spend more time polishing his wand than anything else. I gave him his present already, but we agreed that he wouldn't open it until Christmas Day. He said that he'll send mine along later, but it's not quite ready yet. I can't wait! I know it will be totally fab. How could it NOT, it's from DRACO!

Just the afternoon, then VACATION TIME!

_Thursday December 21_

_8:09 PM Dormitory_

It seems like EVERYONE has gone home. I'm the only one in my dormitory, and there are about four Gryffindors in total. Three more days till presents, not counting the rest of today!

_Friday December 22_

_9:08 AM Breakfast_

It seems like the whole school is empty. There are about twelve people in total, so we're going to do what they did in second year and all eat at one big table on Christmas. I got a present from Robbie but I won't open it until Christmas day. I wonder what it is? It's roughly the shape and size of a broomstick, I think, but he wouldn't get me a broomstick, would he? What if he got me a Firebolt? That would be utterly fantastic. Then, Harry wouldn't be the only one in the school to have one! Ooh, I can't wait! I hope I get a Firebolt!

_Sunday December 24_

_7:06 PM Head Peoples' Dormitory_

Hermione was saying how lonely and scary it is in this room by herself, so I offered to stay overnight. She said I could sleep in Draco's bed, as long as nobody tells him.

_11:21 PM Draco's Room_

Hermione went off to bed and advised I do so, as well, because otherwise Father Christmas won't come. I was innocently searching through Draco's drawers. Nothing really interesting, but there was the biggest box of condoms I'd ever seen in the drawer in his nightstand. It was unopened, too. What the hell would ANYONE do with that many condoms? Except make balloon animals, that is.

_11:41 PM Draco's Room_

Have just found the most interesting book on Draco's shelf, _The Joy of Sex_. There was a page book marked and I'm not sure if that's where he stopped reading or if that's the one he wants to do. Whatever it is, that's what we're doing when I decide to shag him. It doesn't look _too_ difficult. I should be getting to bed. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

_Monday December 25_

_9:01 AM Draco's Room_

It's Christmas, it's Christmas! Woke up to Hermione pounding on the door because the Head Girl isn't allowed into the Head Boy's room and vice-versa. PRESENTS! Wait... I don't HAVE any presents!

_9:06 AM Head Peoples' Dormitory_

Hermione said that my presents are probably by my bed in Gryffindor Tower, so I'll help her take her gifts and we'll open them with Harry and Ron.

_9:21 AM Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory_

I have lots of presents! I haven't opened them yet, and I don't know which one is Draco's. He probably got me something stupid like socks or underwear or chocolates. Not that I hate chocolates...

_10:02 AM Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory_

Got lots of great stuff! A few books, cosmetics, a jumper and various sweets from mum and dad. Robbie didn't get me a broomstick. The stupid bloke got me a HOCKEY STICK. Plastered with Canadian flag stickers. How stupid! There is also a present which I cannot open, and it must be from Draco. Forcing box open doesn't seem to be working, and no one else can open it either.

_10:04 AM Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory_

Grr... almost... have... it... OPEN! YES! ... uh oh. Black tissue paper... things sliding out of black tissue paper... oh my God. Complete and utter and mortifying embarrassment. KILL ME NOW! WHY WILL I NOT SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST! Sexy lingerie! Black and red and lacy and incredibly hot and looks like it will fit perfectly.

"I WILL KILL WHATEVER GIT THINKS THIS IS FUNNY!" roared Ron.

"It was probably just a joke, I'll be leaving now," I said, grabbing everything (knickers and bra included) and running back to my dormitory. I'M GOING TO KILL DRACO! ...after I try them on.

_10:10 AM Dormitory_

Oh my God. How did he know that they'd fit! How could he know my size? He's onlywe've onlyhe's onlyone time (or two or three...)! How could he guess so accurately after... oh dear. Well, they do look quite sexy. As long as Ron never finds out that I'm wearing it. I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I have realized, once and for all: I am hot.

_Tuesday December 26_

_10:21 Breakfast_

I'm just sitting here to be polite. I ate waay too much last night. Urf. Harry trying to keep a letter away from Hermione and Ron. It's probably from that girlfriend he had this summer, Angela or something. Hermione was complaining about her a few weeks ago.

_6:20 PM Supper_

This is quite peculiar. Dumbledore seems extremely tense, as do all the other teachers. That doesn't help me feel relaxed. Hermione, Ron and Harry seem to have disappeared. I'm really worried. They usually tell me what they're doing, where they're going, etc. God, I just hope they don't do anything stupid.

_7:08 PM Hermione's Room_

Was poking around for some sort of evidence as to where they went. Didn't really find anything, except the letter from AngelaI mean, Audrey. Audrey-Isabella, actually. What a pompous name. She has a weird style of writing. Some letters are darker than others. Maybe her pen or quill doesn't work properly. She's muggle, so I'm assuming she uses a pen.

_7:29 PM Corridor_

Dumbledore stopped me in the corridor. "Do you know where Harry has gone?" he asked worriedly.

"No," I said, "but wherever he is, I'll bet Ron and Hermione are with him."

"What were you doing in the Head Dormitory?" he asked.

I looked at him, trying to decide if I should lie or not, but I decided not to because he'd know. "I was thinking that maybe Hermione would have something about their whereabouts in her room. I found a letter from Harry's summer girlfriend, he got it this morning, I think."

"Oh... oh dear, let's have a look."

_**D**ear Harry,_

_H**o**w have you bee**n**? Merry Chris**t**mas! I'm going to be in England this holiday, I was hoping I **co**uld **me**et up w**i**th you **a**nd have fun like we did this su**m**mer, if you k**no**w wha**t **I mean. The weather here is crappy, as usual. At least a meter of snow has fallen on my front lawn, and more is comin**g** s**o**on. Anyway, **I**'m goi**ng** to be in Little Hangleton. Do you think it would be po**s**sible **t**h**a**t we meet up there? I'll be sta**y**ing at a little inn, next door to a **ho**use that the locals say is haunted. There's also a graveyard right across the street. I'm going with **m**y grandmoth**e**r again, and her brother's friend's something lives there. I don't exactly know why we have to visit, but we do._

_Love you lots,_

_Queen Audrey-Isabella_

"She's quite pompous, thinks she's queen," I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Harryhe never told me he had a summer girlfriend. What do you know about her?" he asked, muttering under his breath.

"Well, she's quite pretty, likes photography, is really good with computers, Canadian, has quite good self-esteem..."

"Computers, photography..." he kept muttering. "It's a code," he cried.

"Pardon me, sir?" I asked.

"A code. See how some of the writing is darker?"

"Oh yeah," I said, "I thought her pen was broken."

"No," he said. "Look at the letters, d, o, n, t, co, me, i, a, m, no, t, g,o, i, ng, s, t, a, y, ho, m, and e. What does that spell?"

"No idea," I replied. I feel dumb.

"'Don't come I am not going stay home.' I think she was forced to write the letter."

"But who, how, why?" I asked.

"Well, the who is obvious, it's Voldemort. The how is slightly more difficult, especially because you say she lives overseas. And the why is as obvious as the who: he wants to kill Harry. And I'll bet Hermione and Ron weren't supposed to go with them."

"How did they get wherever they were going?" I inquired.

"I don't know. They can't Apparate, and there hasn't been any Floo activity since I last saw them, so they either left on foot and flew to Little Hangleton or used a portkey. Did you see an envelope?"

"No, but I didn't really look."

I followed him into Hermione's dormitory, and he looked around and poked through her garbage can to see if there was an envelope. He didn't find anything, but he did look disappointed when he saw the enormous number of condom wrappers in the bin. I know for a fact that she hasn't had sex yet, so the only logical explanation for the wrappers is balloon animals.

"I'm quite sure the envelope acted as a portkey. The letter was supposed to be IN the envelope, so we wouldn't have any trace of where they went, but Hermione left it out. Clever girl," Dumbledore said fondly. "He was probably expecting Harry to keep the letter in its envelope in his pocket, but Hermione and Ron inevitably messed up his plans."

"That must have taken a lot of planning," I mused. "So, what do we do now?"

"Nothing we can do but wait. They could have gone anywhere with the portkey, and we just have to wait and hope that they make it back alive."

_Wednesday December 27_

_9:09 PM Dormitory_

I have been moping around, alone, pining for Draco, crying over Harry and Hermione and Ron and unsuccessfully trying to rid myself of spots. No news from the trio. I'm truly afraid that they've died. I have no idea what's going on now, and neither does Dumbledore or any of the other staff members. I asked Dumbledore if I could write to mum, but he told me not to, at least not until we've heard news. The other students are happily going about their after-Christmas duties, and they're blissfully oblivious of the terrible goings-on. Lucky bastards.

_Thursday December 28_

_9:31 AM Breakfast_

Dumbledore got a letter! From PIGWIDGEON, of all owls. The letter was very sloppily written, but it contained Harry, Ron and Hermione's whereabouts, so Dumbledore's arranging to bring them back to the school. By the looks of it, the three are alive!

_Friday December 29_

_3:09 PM Hospital Wing_

Harry and Ron and Hermione are alive! THEY'RE ALIVE! Well, Hermione is in a coma, Ron doesn't know who he is, and our hero, Harry, seems to be quite healthy. Madam Pomfrey says that Hermione should be OK in a few days and Ron's memory should come back quickly. Harry still isn't strong enough to walk anywhere, but we think he'll be back in Gryffindor Tower by tomorrow. Harry told us what happened, but there was too much for me to recount in here. Anyway, I doubt I'll ever forget it.

_Saturday December 30_

_5:21 PM Supper_

It's amazing how quickly things can get back to normal. Of course, rumours are flying left and right about the events, but in general, life isn't too crazy. Most people are still on vacation, because we don't get back to school until January 7th, I think, because the day after New Year's would just be cruel. Hermione's still comatose, but Ron and Harry are back to their usual annoying selves.

_Sunday December 31_

_11:00 PM Common Room_

Harry and Ron politely declined my idea to have a wild alcohol-consuming party in the common room. Hermione's STILL unconscious, but Madam Pomfrey believes that she'll be better by tomorrow.

_Monday January 1_

_12:00:01 AM Common Room_

HAPPY NEW YEAR! After the clock struck twelve, Harry went to bed, but Ron and I were playing chess. We sure know how to party, woo-hoo.

Resolutions:

1) Stop thinking about Draco

2) Stop thinking about not thinking about thinking about Draco

3) Be a better person.

Pfft, as if. I'll bet that none of those will last twenty-four hours.

_12:14 AM_

Hermione walked in. She seemed kind of dazed, and we jumped up to greet her, but she just muttered "hello" and proceeded up the stairs.

_12:15 AM_

Just realized Hermione went into boys' dormitory. She's probably still a bit confused.

_12:46 AM_

Hermione came back. She seemed strange still, and disoriented. She just ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole before anyone had a chance to help her. Ron and I packed up the chess set and went to bed.

* * *

_If you want to know what happened between Voldemort and the Trio, read my Hermione story. "Coming soon to a computer near you: Love by Default, starring Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. Written by the really, really, ridiculously good-looking Andrea-Marie. April or May 2005." (Nice tag-line, eh?)_


	9. January 2 to January 14

_This chapter is dedicated to my good buddy, Mary. After this, you get one more chapter. It's done being written. So I want five reviews. Because I now hate Draco, re: his behaviour in Half-Blood Prince. I had forgotten that I had this chapter written (duck's Mary's blows), so HERE IT IS!_

_I promise though, I will not add the last chapter until I have five reviews. That's not really that hard, I had twelve reviews on Chapter 1, seven on Chapter 2, nine on Chapter 4 and 5, but a disappointing FOUR on Chapter 8! And you must review this one, CHAPTER 9, or else I won't count it! _

_Thanks for reviewing, **brokenperfection, Vanessa-Black and Zabini **and **Sahsa Benson!**_

_**Xani**: yes, the "Really, Really, Ridiculously Good-Looking" thing IS from Zoolander. Isn't is such the best movie?_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 9**_

_Tuesday, January 2_

_12:31 AM, Lunch_

The day after New Year's...I'm glad Draco's back. We don't have classes for another week, almost! So, when Draco got back, after some steamy snogging, I told him about the knickers incident and I got really mad at him. Then I apologized because he is so incredibly snoggalicious. So we snogged a bit more then he said he had to go, so I let him go. Where did he have to go?

_Thursday, January 4_

_7:10 PM, Hermione's room_

Hermione is acting v. oddly. I came in and she seemed very depressed. I asked her what was wrong, but she just grunted and said that she didn't want to talk about it. I hope nothing really terrible happened with Harry, but if something did, she'd be screaming about it and Harry would have been neutered by now. And if it was with what happened last week with Voldemort, she wouldn't be secretive. It's probably a question on a Potions exam she had back in October that she got wrong, and she still can't figure out why.

_Friday, January 5_

_10:30 PM, North Tower_

I was just wandering around up here, it's so calm and peaceful. Draco came up because he was on Prefect duty, and we snogged for God-knows-how-long. Wow. He is such the best kisser!

_Saturday, January 6_

_3:03 PM, Head Peoples' Dormitory_

Came in and found Hermione, who seemed unusually ebullient. She was a little bit hyper, actually. Bouncing around, smiling. Singing, too. She _does_ have good taste in music. Those Killers are one of the best bands. Because of her, I am now addicted to Mr. Brightside. '_And it's all in my head but she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now..._'

_Sunday, January 7_

_9:32 PM, Dormitory_

Last day of vacation-time. Should make the most of it. Two and a half hours... enough time for some serious snogging with Draco, perhaps?

_Monday, January 8_

_1:31 AM, Dormitory_

Managed to sneak out and meet Draco in the head peoples' dormitory. He was talking very conspiringly with Hermione. She stood up abruptly, told me to go to bed, then went into her own dormitory. She looked like she'd been crying or something. I spent four hours pestering Draco about what he was talking about, but he wouldn't tell me. So I told him that I wouldn't snog him until he told me. "You're only hurting yourself," he replied.

The nerve! Anyway, he was very adamant in his decision. Why? What was so important? He HATES Hermione, anyway! In his opinion, he thinks that she's just an insufferable know-it-all. I know this because he tells me every day.

_Tuesday, January 9_

_5:00 PM, Common Room_

Forgot how much I hate homework. Damndamndamn. Ron actually had the nerve to ask if I was wearing the knickers I got for Christmas. I imagine Harry's sneakoscope was going wild at the bottom of his trunk or wherever he's keeping that piece of junk. Pedophile cat is still eating knickers, but I've kept my drawers locked. Dresser drawers, I mean. He's been munching on Marie's instead. Decided to let him. Not my problem. Dumb kittykat.

_Thursday, January 11_

_8:32 PM, Dormitory_

Would really really like to know WHAT exactly Hermione and Draco are doing together. They were sitting unnaturally close. They didn't _look_ like they'd been snogging, but it's difficult to say. Hermione's hair is always messy and her clothes are always askew. AND she hasn't complained, ranted about or otherwise mentioned Harry since the Voldemort incident. If they were snogging, oh, I'm going to use the self-defense method Hermione taught me on Draco.

_Friday, January 12_

_6:20 PM, Dormitory_

Why do they assign so much homework? I hate homework. If I keep getting homework, they're just giving me an excuse to drop out of school. I mean it, if I keep getting homework like this, I'm going to pull a Weasley--wait... I am a Weasley. Nevermind. Anyway, I'll do what Fred and George did, with a whole "A diversion!" thing.

I still need to find a way to become less stick-like without eating myself sick.

_Sunday, January 14_

_1:52 PM, Library_

Hm. I have been reading about metabolism and such, and I found some methods to become plump. I have a couple of options, which are a) lots of vegetables, a hearty breakfast and lunch and light supper and lots of sleep or b) a steady diet of oysters. Oysters are supposedly an aphrodisiac... but unless Draco's around, there's really no point...Anyway, most types of shellfish make me puff up like a marshmallow.

_1:56 PM, Library_

What if Draco doesn't like curvy girls? What if he likes them straight and flat and bony? Hah, as if.

* * *

_ebullient: look it up, but at least my vocabulary is expanding. I needed an excuse to use this incredibly spiff word!_

_The Killers are the best. That song came on right when I was writing about them. I wasn't sure which song I was going to put. Destiny was calling me... LOL_

_Kittykat may be misspelled, but with the two K's looks so much cuter!_

_Legolas did the "A diversion!" thing in LOTR. It was actually v. hilarious._

_The ways to become plump were from the first hit on Google. It amused me._


	10. January 15 to January 25

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend Mary, who asked, on several occasions, "Is there a new chapter of _Confessions_ yet?" to which I always replied, "no, but I'll write it soon!" Well, I'm not even going to get this beta'ed. I'm severely disappointed with Draco's behaviour in Half-Blood Prince, so I just needed to end this story. Sorry the last one was so short, I don't know why it was... this one is much longer. Almost 8 pages (only two short of your request, Xani!). The Draco/Hermione thing was supposed to tie in with another fic that I was going to write but I can't very well write that because of that stupid bastard Malfoy... angry grumbling_

_Thanks for reviewing, **IssaLee**, **IMustNotChaseTheBoys** and **snoggalicious**!_

_And a double thanks to **Xani** and **Shayla Leigh**, for commenting on a bunch of chapters, including my last one._

_Monday, January 15_

_4:11 AM, Dormitory_

Why am I up so early? Grr.

_4:24 AM, Dormitory_

Damn. I'm still awake. My stomach hurts.

_5:09 AM, Dormitory_

Urgh. Do not feel well AT ALL.

_9:31 AM, Dormitory_

Shouldn't I be in class? Don't care. Can't move anyway.

_1:38 PM, Dormitory_

Hermione brought me some soup. I hate this. I'm sweating like a pig. So I go on top of my quilt. Then I'm freezing. So I go back under and my temperature is up like 40,000,000 degrees. What is wrong with me? I wish Draco was here.

_4:21 PM, Dormitory_

Have been puking into a bucket for the better part of an hour. Hermione escorted me to the hospital wing.

_4:42 PM, Hospital Wing_

Have been diagnosed with a regular tummy lurgy paired with a regular cold. So nothing to do but wait it out. The Pepperup Potion won't agree with my stomach. So I have to lie here forever until I get better. Might as well sleep. Pomfrey gave me some potion to settle my stomach.

_Tuesday, January 16_

_2:31 AM, Hospital Wing_

Woke up to someone stroking my hair and holding my hands. I heard someone shushing, so I didn't scream or say anything. I didn't see anyone either. I must be hallucinating. I definitely need some ice.

_3:30 AM, Hospital Wing_

Am still being stroked. After some more shushing, I heard someone say, "Ginny, it's me."

"Who are you?" I whispered back.

"It's me, Draco," he said again. He put his cool hand on my forhead.

I sighed and attempted to pull the covers over my head, but I was too weak. "Don't look at me. Where are you?"

"Here," he said, patting the bed on my left side. The moonlight was falling through the gap in the curtains, casting a shadow of what must be Draco across the bed.

"Thank God you're here, I feel like dying."

"Shh, don't talk like that. You'll be better soon. Just go back to sleep. I'll stay here as long as I can." He kissed me gently on the cheek.

_Thursday, January 18_

_5:28 PM, Hospital Wing_

Wow. I'm finally awake. Apparently I've drifted in and out of consciousness since yesterday. I'm on the mend, according to Madam Pomfrey. At one point, they say I screamed "SOYLENT GREEN IS PEOPLE!" but I have no recollection of that whatsoever. I don't even know what 'Soylent Green' is!

_Friday, January 19_

_3:30 PM, Dormitory_

Madame Pomfrey FINALLY let me go. I'm still not supposed to play quidditch. Harry found a replacement chaser. Figures. Now I can't play in the match tomorrow. At least I'm still allowed to go. But still, the nerve! I don't think I will ever forgive Harry for replacing me. I'm not just... _replaceable_, you know? There's only one me! Woo, I think I'm still a bit delerious.

_Saturday, January 20_

_10:38 AM, Quidditch Pitch_

I'm glad I'm not playing today. Gosh, it would be freezing up on the broomstick. I managed to talk to most of the teachers this morning, and they said that as long as I read and get the notes we took, I don't have to do any homework. Except Snape. I have to do the essay he assigned on Monday. Stupid git. I'll do it after the match. I don't have much choice, do I?

_2:46 PM, Quidditch Pitch_

We lost, that stupid chaser was really bad. So now I must do a stupid essay for stupid Snape. On the bright side, Draco seemed happy; our loss is advantageous to Slytherin for the House Cup. Damn. Why did I have to get sick? That was so _weird_. It happens though. Anyway, have decided to stop worrying about weight and appearance, because it's just too much to care about; I don't want to risk getting sick again!

_6:09 PM, Head Peoples' Dormitory_

I hate this. Hermione was studying random things but left to go get a texbook, and I'm writing this stupid essay. I hate potions. I hate it! Just when I was wishing for more excitement in my life, Draco ran into his room with a goofy smile on his face.

I skimmed once over my potions essay. I needed like another six inches. Six inches!

"Oh Ginny, thank God you're here. Help me fasten this?" Draco said. I tried my hardest not to laugh. He was wearing the most ridiculous costume (if you could call it that) ever. He was clutching a white bedsheet around himself, one corner coming across his shoulder. I used a sticking spell and stuck it together.

"May I inquire as to why you are wearing that ludicrous get-up?" I said.

"Oh... this. Well, after the quidditch match, Crabbe found the teachers' Firewhisky stash."

"I see..."

"And Potter had this absurd, but highly amusing, idea from a muggle film he saw, that we all dress up in togas!"

"Harry's there?" I asked.

"Yes," he said delicately.

"Why was I not invited?" I whined, arranging my mouth into a pout.

"Firstly," he explained, "you're a girl. We don't want the girls there. They'd cramp our style, if you know what I mean."

I shot him my Angry Glare. He should know by that glare that I am v. angry.

"No, we're not doing anything like that," he said with a slight chuckle. "And also, in case it's escaped your gorgeous auburn head, we're not supposed to be seen in public together. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my crown."

"But why is Harry there?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth? I don't know. He and a few of his friends just wandered in, and we didn't want to be rude..."

Draco went back into his room. He emerged a minute later wearing a crown of leaves, like the people in the really old Muggle Olympics wore. Except his leaves were longer and narrower. I think he got them from that cute houseplant he has in his room.

Draco shut his bedroom door behind himself, obviously oblivious to the fact that the corner of his bedsheet got caught in the door. And my sticking spells are not as strong as they should be. Draco kept walking across the room, and apparently he did not notice that it was a bit breezy until he was almost at the opposite side.

I'm sixteen. I'm a girl. What did you expect me to do, close my eyes? Draco turned beet red. He raced back across the room and picked up the sheet. I didn't laugh or giggle. In my humble opinion, I was very considerate and respectful, given the situation.

He re-arranged his toga as Hermione walked in. "Could you fasten this for me?" he asked her, shooting an Angry Glare back at me. My glare is angrier, I think.

"Of course," and Hermione performed another sticking spell on the toga. He could trust her, and plus, her spell was probably way stronger than mine. Draco left, noticeably feeling awkward.

Not that I'd ever tell anyone, but I liked what I saw.

_8:38 PM, Head Peoples' Dormitory_

"Hermione, what have you and Draco been up to lately?" I asked. I need to know.

"What?" she said distractedly. "Oh, nothing, I mean, we... we just talk and stuff, but really, there's nothing going on. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that he's... rude... and I don't want anything to happen between you and him."

"Eew, Malfoy? And ME!" she shrieked. "No way! We're just friends!" Judging by that reaction, she wouldn't do anything with him. But I still want to know what's going on.

_Sunday, January 21_

_8:31 PM, Dormitory_

I'm such a perv. I really need to work on my sticking spells. Sigh.

_Monday, January 22_

_10:44 AM, Potions_

Why do I keep thinking about Draco? Oh yeah...now I remember.

Snape seemed surprised that I actually finished my essay! And he frowned when he was reading it, so that meant a) it was terrible or b) it was amazing. Hermione didn't even help me. And I was sick for a week. I'm guessing a).

_Wednesday, January 24_

_5:30 PM, Common-Room_

Have decided I don't want to shag Draco any time soon. He's hot... but I'm not ready. Damn hormones. But I miss him. I haven't seen him in like 75 hours. And it hurts. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm going to bed.

_Thursday, January 25_

_3:09 AM, Draco's Room_

What am I doing here? This is stupid.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I-I... I'm really not sure," I confessed.

"Is everything all right? Should I take you back to the hospital wing?"

All of a sudden, I felt the tension in my chest relax. "No, everything's fine." I lay back on the bed beside him. Draco wrapped his arms around me and began kissing me tenderly on the lips. I kissed back, harder, more forcefully than I usually do. He pulled away.

"Ginny, are you sure nothing's up? You don't seem your usual self tonight."

"Draco, I'm fine, I just realized how much I--" my voice broke off. Could I say it to him? What would he say? What if Draco dumped me right here, right now, he in his boxers, I in my pyjamas, in the middle of his bedroom in the middle of the night?

"I love you." he finished the sentence.

"Yes, that's what I was trying to get at," I closed my eyes.

"When someone tells you they love you, Ginny, it's polite to respond with an 'I love you, too'." He grinned at me and kissed me again.

And oh, how we kissed. We'd never kissed like that before. It was all love and pash and fireworks and fresh flowers and lighting and the crashing of the ocean; like the first time I'd kissed him, but a million times better.

Draco's fingers found the waistband of my pyjama bottoms. He began to slowly pull them down. I knew what he wanted, but I didn't want it. I gently grabbed his hands and placed them firmly on my waist. He didn't protest or try anything else.

_6:09 AM, Draco's Room_

I guess I had fallen asleep at some point. I woke up, and Draco was sitting in a chair opposite, fully dressed. He was looking at me, but the second he noticed I was awake, he dropped his eyes back to the book he was reading. I had the sneaking suspicion that he was actually staring at me and not reading his book, as it was upside-down.

"Do you always get up this early?" I yawned.

"Actually, I do. You'd better get back to your dormitory before anyone notices that you're missing."

"Wait... before I go, I have something to ask you," I said.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"What have you and Hermione been doing?" I asked. "I've seen you guys whispering and stuff, sitting unnaturally close."

"Oh. That. Ginny, I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Please? I promise I won't say a word. I will not tell a soul, living or dead."

Draco looked around the room. "Fine, but if she finds out that I told you, you're going to be boyfriendless." I nodded for him to go ahead. "Well, on New Year's...after she got back from the Hospital Wing, she ... went to visit Harry, as you probably know. Well, when she went up there... she..." he trailed off. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"She what? Did she kiss Harry? Did she beat him up, what did she do?"

Draco sighed. "She had sex with him. She's still really embarrassed about it. She can't face him. He and Ron were her only friends. For sure Ron knows, and probably all of the other Gryffindor boys. She's really ashamed of it, and Harry won't talk to her about it, and she really needs to talk."

"Draco, I--that's ... you're so sweet, doing something like that. Talking to her. I had no idea... I don't think anyone had any idea, but nobody in Gryffindor sees her, outside of classes. I should have tried to talk to her... but she wouldn't have opened up to me..."  
"Ginny, it's OK, it's nobody's fault but Harry's."

"I'm sorry I was ever suspicious about you guys."

"You were sus--It's OK... I can see how it looked to you. You should go now."

"Bye," I whispered. Draco gave me a kiss on my forehead that made my stomach do a happy turn.

I padded through the cold school, barefoot, all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. My feet knew the way, which was a good thing, because it was still too dark to see. My feet were numb by the time I got back to my bed, but I didn't care. I lay back in bed, not sleeping, but reflecting on the events of last night.

_6:09 PM, Great Hall_

Everyone is asking me if I hit my head or I took some funny potion or something. Every time I ask why, they say "just wondering". Who needs to hit their head or take funny potions when they could just kiss Draco Malfoy? But now I want to die again because he's all the way on the other side of the room and I can't look at him or talk to him or touch him until I'm sure no one is looking.

_Thursday, January 25_

_2:09 AM, Dormitory_

I have realized that Draco is the one. He is my only. I can tell, it's love. Totally love. I'm serious. I'm not being all giddy and girlish and it has absolutely nothing to do with seeing him in the nuddy-pants. I'm 100 sure he is the one I'm going to be with for the rest of my life. No one understands. Even if I could tell people, they wouldn't understand. They'll never know (I'll never tell them). They'd never know how being with Draco erased every bad moment in my life, every single unfortunate memory that happened to me in my entire life. Everything that Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, or Ron had ever done to me is gone from my mind. Even thinking of him, I feel happy and giddy, even when I'm sad. It was gradual, I guess. At first, I liked him. The thrill of Forbidden Fruit. Now it's more than that. Snogging him is great fun. But it's different now. First it was only fun; now it's more than just fun, it's really deep. The only thing I can blame is love. I'm around him and I feel dizzy and lightheaded and when we're apart I feel like I want to die. There aren't even words to describe how I feel. It's just... love. I wasn't even looking and it fell in my lap. I didn't know what it was, but I kissed the hell out of it until I figured it out.

When I started my relationship with Draco, I could see us being together for the remainder of his year here. I'm not one to whore around from boyfriend to boyfriend. I was expecting it to last, but not forever. Now I know that we're destined to be together for eternity. I know I'm going to marry him. We're going to have a simple wedding. We won't tell our parents. If it comes to the extreme, we'll elope to Canada. I'll have his kids. We'll grow old together. Then I guess our kids will get married, have kids, then we'll die. And life will go on. As long as I'm with Draco, life will go on.

---

_I know Soylent Green is a movie, and I was watching a movie quotes show, and Ray Romano said it would be funny to just randomly say that. So I randomly said that._

_Sorry for the corny ending. Don't know what's in my fanfic future, except for "Can You Keep A Secret", which I cannot post at any story sites because they don't have a category for its type and it's too fanfictiony to be original work._

_blog. crazy-girl. org/wp ?pageid 154_

_and remove the spaces._

_Thanks again for reading, it was a pleasure writing for you!_


End file.
